Power Rangers Megaforce True Love EP 1
by lpssimona.lps
Summary: Gia is a Power Ranger that barely gets mentioned. But she gets so much attention when she finds love. But will that love be forever, is it safe ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello so this is my new story I mean the first one ever. I rate this M so it is totally safe_**

IT WAS COLD OUTSIDE AND EVERYONE WAS GOING TO SCHOOL. GIA AND EMMA BOTH WENT IN THE BUILDING FIRTS ,CAUSE THEY WERE COLD. THEY WERE FOLLOWED BY NOAH AND JAKE. GIA AND EMMA WERE WALKING UP TO THEIR LOCKERS.

GIA LOCKED AROUND HOPING TO SEE TROY AROUND AND TELL HIM THAT THEY GOING TO ERNIE'S AFTER SCHOOL. GIA WAS WORRIED.

'' YOU LOOK WORRIED GIA, IS EVERYTHING OKAY ? ''

'' YEAH I AM FINE, I DIDN'T GET MUCH SLEEP YESTERDAY '' SHE LOOKED AT EMMA, EMMA LOOKED AT HER .

'' I KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG GIA, LOOK I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU SHOULD TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED '' EMMA WAS TRYING TO GET GIA TO TELL HER WHAT WAS GOING ON.

GIA DIDN'T WANTED EMMA TO KNOW SHE WAS OPENING HER MOUTH AND THEN SHE WAS ABOUT TO SAY UNTIL SHE HAD A GREAT IDEA.

''EMMA, I THINK NOAH IS LOOKING AT YOU ''

EMMA ALMOST FAINTED, GIA KNEW HOW MUCH EMMA LIKED NOAH.

''WHERE ? '' SHE ASKED LOOKING WORRIED.

GIA RAN OF AT THE TIME.

'' UGH SHE TRICKED ME, BUT THERE IS NO WAY SHE WILL GET AWAY WITH IT'' EMMA GRINED.

THE BELL RANG AND AT THE TIME GIA WAS RUNNING INTO THE CLASS UNTIL SOMEONE STOPPED HER.

'' GIA WAIT ON...'' SOMEONE SHOUTED WITH A WORRIED LOOK ON HIS FACE, HE WAS HOLDING A BALL IN HIS HANDS.

'' OH IT'S YOU JAKE '' HOPING IT WAS TROY

'' UM YEAH... SO LETS GO TO CLASS... ANYWAY I AM IN THE SAME CLASS AS YOU'' SAID JAKE TRYING TO LOOK VERY MANLY ( THOUGH LOOKED LIKE A TOTTAL WIMP)

'' LET'S GO THEN '' GIA ANSWERD WITH A BIG SMILE ON HER FACE.

THEY WENT TO CLASS AND SAW EMMA SITTING BESIDE HER DESK AS SHE ALWAYS DID. GIA WAS JUST HOPING THAT EMMA WONT ASK HER THE SAME THING. GIA WAS PRETTY SUPRISED BY WHAT SHE SAID. SHE DIDN'T KNEW SHE COULD SAY THAT.

'' I SAW TROY'' SHE SAID.

GIA LOOKED LIKE SHE WILL SCREAM IN EXSITMENT. BUT SHE DIDN'T WANTED HER BEST FRIEND TO KNOW ABOUT HER LIKING TROY.

'' WELL GOOD'' SHE SAID TRYING TO LOOK LIKE SHE DIDN'T REALLY CARE. THOUGH SHE DID.

THERE IT WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR, GIA KNEW IT WAS HIM. SHE WAS SO EXSITED. THEN HE CAME IN. HE WAS SMILING AT EMMA, NOAH AND JAKE, THEY MADE A LOOK LIKE THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN FOUR OF THEM THAT GIA DIDN'T KNEW. HE WALKED IN AND GIA COULD SMELL HIS PERFUME. SHE LOOKED UP AT TROY WHEN HE WAS WALKING PAST HER. HE LOOKED AT HER AND GAVE HER A FRIENDLY SMILE. GIA WAS IF SHE WAS DREAMING.

HE SAT IN HIS DESK AND TOOK HIS BACK PACK OFF. GIA LOOKED BACK AT HIM. EMMA WAS LOOKING AT GIA AS IF SHE TRIED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WAS GOING ON BETWEEN THEM.

'' GIA PLEASE CONSENTRATE'' THE OLD TEACHER COMPLAINED. GIA LOOKED AROUND EVERYONE LOOKING AT HER .

'' UM... YES SIR ... I MEAN TEACHER '' SHE LOOKED CONFUSED. EVERYONE LAUGHED.

'' OK, SO CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GRAVITY'' ASKED THE TEACHER

GIA WAS SO EMBBARECED OF HER. SHE WAS LOOKING AT TROY AS SHE WAS IN LOVE.

WELL SHE WAS... AT LEAST SHE THOUGHT.

THEN THE BELL RANG AND EVERYONE RUSHED OUT OF THE CLASSROOM EXCSEPT FROM GIA. SLOWLY SHE GOT OUT FROM THE CLASS ROOM. SHE GOT TO HER LOCKER AND GOT HER BAG.

GIA WAS ON HER WAY TO ERNIE'S . SHE WAS GOING ON HER OWN. IT WAS COLD SHE WAS WEARING HER YELLOW COAT AND A CUTE HAT AND SCARF. SHE TOOK HER YELLOW BACK PACK WITH HER. SHE CAME IN, IN A WARM BUILDING WHERE SHE SAW EMMA, NOAH AND JAKE. SHE TOOK HER COAT, HAT AND SCARF OFF AND SAT NEXT TO JAKE.

'' HI GIA YOU LOOK COLD, LET ME WRAP MY HANDS AROUND YOU'' SAID JAKE JOKING AND ALREADY PUTTING HIS ARMS ON HER SHOULDERS.

'' LEAVE ME JAKE ! '' SHE SHOUTED THAT EVERYONE HEARD AND LOOKED AT THEM.

'' WOW A TIGRE WOKE UP... I WAS JUST KIDDING GIA DONT GET IT ALL SEARIOUSLY.'' JAKE SAID.

ERNIE WAS CARRYING FIVE DRINKS. EVERYONE TOOK ONE.

''WHERE IS TROY'' SHE ASKED.

''HE SAID HE WILL COME BUT HE SAID HE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE COMING'' NOAH EXPLAINED.

GIA NODDED. SHE STOOD UP BECAUSE HER LEGS WERE HURTING FROM SITTING.

'' HEY... GUYS HERE IS TROY !'' JAKE SHOUTED.

EMMA WAS SMILING. GIA TURNED AROUND AND SAW HIM, BUT HE WAS NOT ALONE, HE WAS WITH A GIRL ; SHE WAS WEARING JEANS AND A PINK T-SHIRT, HER HAIR WAS BLONDE LIKE GIA'S. SHE LOOKED MUCH HOTTER THAN GIA. THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS.

''HEY GUYS... THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND ALLY... YOU MIGHT KNOW HER BECAUSE YOU MET HER'' HE SMILED AND THEN LOOKED AT ALLY AND SHARED A KISS. GIA WAS SO ANGRY THAT SHE WANTED TO SCREAM AND SLAP THAT GIRL. GIA WAS HOLDING A DRINK, SHE SQUISHED IT SO HARD THAT IT EXPLODED EVERYWHERE. JAKE WAS LOOKING AT GIA EVERYONE IN THE CAFE LOOKED AT HER. SHE FROZE.

'' GIA ARE YOU OK ? '' TROY ASKED LOOKING CONFUSED.

EVERYONE LAUGHED AT GIA EXEPT FROM EMMA, TROY, JAKE, NOAH AND ALLY. ALLY CHUCKLED A BIT. GIA THEN DROPPED THE DRINK THAT EXPLODED AND RAN OF CRYING. TROY LOOKED BACK AT HER TRYING TO STOP HER.

'' WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE ? '' ASKED JAKE WITH CONFUSED LOOK.

EVERYONE WAS STILL LAUGHING. ERNIE CAME.

'' ENOUGH... SHE JUST SQUISHED HER DRINK WHAT'S THE DEAL ?'' HE SAID TRYING TO PROTECT GIA.

EMMA RAN TO SEE GIA. GIA WAS RUNNING AWAY. SHE WAS IN THE WOODS THAT NOAH AND EMMA BEEN BEFOR . SHE SAT DOWN ON THE FLOOR NEXT TO A TREE AND CRIED.

SO THANK YOU FOR READING AND THEN WAIT FOR OTHER EPISODE. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION AND I SHIP EMMA AND NOAH AND ALSO I SHIP GIA AND TROY THE MOST. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT 3


	2. Chapter 2

WHEN GIA WAS IN THE FOREST SHE COULDN'T STOP CRYING. SHE WAS SCARED IF TROY WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT SHE LIKED HIM. HE WOULDN'T LIKE THE IDEA, THERE JUST BE A BIG MESS AND IT WILL HURT GIA MORE AND MORE. SHE TRIED TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING SO HE WOULDN'T KNOW.

EMMA WAS IN THE FOREST TOO. SHE WAS LOOKING FOR GIA. EMMA WAS COLD SHE FORGOT HER COAT WHEN SHE RAN OF TO FIND GIA. GIA HEARD SOMEONE RUNNING, SHE STOOD UP WIPED HER TEARS. WALKED SLOWLY TO SEE WHO WAS FOLLOWING HER.

''GIA ?!'' SOMEONE SHOUTED, IT ECHOED AROUND THE FOREST. SHE WAS SCARED TO GO, WHAT IF IT WAS TROY.

''GO AWAY'' SHE SHOUTED BACK.

''IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND EMMA'' SHE SHOUTED AGAIN.

''OK IM COMING STAY WHERE YOU ARE'' GIA COMMANDED

''OK'' EMMA AGREED.

GIA RAN TO FIND EMMA AND SHE ALMOST TRIPED BUT SHE STILL WANTED TO BE WITH EMMA. SHE RAN STRAIGHT INTO EMMA'S ARMS AND HUGGED HER SO TIGHT.

''OH MY GOSH, GIA YOU SCARED ME, DO NOT EVER RUN AWAY LIKE THAT'' SHE SAID WHILE HUGGING GIA.

THEN THEY BROKE THE HUG.

'' WHAT WAS EVERYTHING ABOUT ?'' SHE ASKED WHILE THEY WALKED .

'' I WILL TELL YOU CAUSE ANYWAY YOU WILL FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER, I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON TROY'' SHE SAID.

'' I KNOW, IT'S OBVIOUS, WELL IT IS OBVIOUS FOR ME'' EMMA SAID BACK.

''WHAT? YOU KNEW, I AM SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU I JUST WANTED TO KEEP IT TO MY SELF FOR A LITTLE BIT''GIA EXPLAINED.

''I KNOW, I UNDERSTAND AND I FORGIVE YOU'' SHE SAID GIVING GIA ANOTHER QUICK HUG.

THEY WALKED IN SILENCE NOT TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING. SHE WAS THINKING WHAT TO TELL TROY, SHOULD SHE TELL TROY THE TRUTH ? MAYBE NO. THEY WALKED UNTIL BOTH OF THEM FELT LIKE THERE WAS SOMEONE WITH THEM. BUT THEY DIDN'T CARE. THEY WALKED UNTIL THEY WALKED AND GOT TRAPED. THEY WERE LIFTED BY A ROPE.

''AHH!''THEY BOTH SCREAMED.

''LET US GO... OR I ...'' GIA WAS INTERUPTED.

''OR WHAT?'' A VOICE CAME FROM BEHIND

'' OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS'' SHE SHOUTED KICKING.

''WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT ?''EMMA ASKED.

''I NEED BOTH LADIES TO BE KILLED, WITHOUT LADIES BOYS WOULD NOT WIN CAUSE GIRLS ARE STRONGER'' HE LAUGHED.

'' THAT'S TRUE, WAIT I HEARD THAT VOICE BEFORE'' SAID GIA.

''YES THAT'S ME, IT'S LEGENDARY VIROX'' HE CHUCKLED.

'' VIROX!'' THEY SHOUTED BOTH.

: BEEP BEEP :

'' HELLO GOSEI, WHAT HAPPENED ?'' TROY ASKED.

'' EMMA AND GIA ARE IN BIG TROUBLE'' HE SAID.

'' OH NO WHY DID I LET EMMA GO ?'' NOAH PUT ALL THE FAULT ON HIMSELF.

'' BRO IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT IT IS MY'' SAID JAKE.

'' NO IT IS NOT, IT IS MY FAULT'' SAID TROY.

'' EXACTLY YOUR FAULT THAT YOU MADE GIA SCARED AND SHE RAN AWAY, THANKS TO YOU ?'' JAKE SHOUTED AT TROY.

'' SO I DON'T CARE OK... YOU SAID IT WAS YOUR FAULT'' HE ALMOST PUNCHED JAKE.

'' HEY GUYS ENOUGH, GO AND HELP POWER RANGERS'' ALLY INTERUPTED.

'' OK STAY HERE'' HE KISSED HER.

THREE OF THEM RAN TO HELP. NOAH WAS IN THE MIDDLE SO JAKE AND TROY WON'T GET IN A FIGTH AGAIN. THEY RAN UP AND SAW EMMA AND GIA.

'' GIA, EMMA, WE ARE HERE'' SHOUTED NOAH.

'' STAY BACK YOU GUYS'' GIA SHOUTED.

'' NO!''TROY SHOUTED BACK.

'' OH HELLO POWER RANGER'S BOYS, I WILL BORROW YOUR GIRLS FOR A BIT, I PROMISE TO BRING THEM BACK, NOT'' HE LAUGHED.

'' I WILL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU TOUCH EMMA'' GIA SHOUTED.

'' GET ME INSTEAD, LEAVE EMMA ALONE AND HURT ME'' GIA SHOUTED.

''NO !'' EMMA SHOUTED CRYING.

'' THAT HAS TO BE A DEAL I QUESS'' SHOUTED VIROX SO EVERYONE COULD HEAR.

'' WHAT GIA , NO, I WILL GO WITH YOU'' JAKE TOLD GIA AND HE ALMOST CRIED.

'' I ONLY NEED GIRLS, BUT I QUESS I WILL HAVE ENOUGH OF ONE OF THOSE GIRLS, ANYWAY IF YOU WANT GIA TO BE NOT KILLED THEN STAY AWAY FROM ME, OR IF YOU WANT GIA TO BE KILLED THEN FIGHT WITH ME'' VIROX SAID WITH AN ANNOYING TONE.

''NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I WON'T LET YOU'' EMMA SCREAMED, WHILE NOAH HOLD HER AND SHE WANTED TO ESCAPE FROM HIS HANDS AND HELP GIA.

''WELL, TOO LATE, YOUR TIME STARTS NOW.'' VIROX SHOUTED.

HE GOT A GUN OUT AND WANTED TO ANNOY GIA'S FRIEND SO HE USED AN ELECTRIC GUN.

TROY LOOKED BACK, '' WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? ''

'' DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO GO ?'' VIROX ASKED.

THEN HE AIMED THE GUN AT GIA AND SHE WAS SCREAMING AND SHOUTING.

'' AHH !'' GIA SCREAMED.

EMMA AND REST OF THE TEAM WAS HEART BROKEN, THAT ONE OF THEIR FRIENDS HAD TO SUFFER.

'' NO...'' EMMA CRIED, WHEN GIA SCREAMED EVEN LOUDER.

'' COME ON LETS TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE SAFE'' NOAH COMMANDED.

THEN THEY WALKED AWAY AND VIROX STOPPED.

''I WILL GO GET SOME HELP TO FINISH YOU'' VIROX LAUGHED.

'' I I I HH A TT E YY O U'' GIA HAD A SHIVER IN HER VOICE BECAUSE SHE WAS UPSIDE DOWN AND HER LEGS TIED TO A ROPE AND THE ROPE WAS HANDED ON TREE.

VIROX THEN LEFT. GIA WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE, SHE DIDN'T TRUST VIROX, MAYBE HE WAS GONE TO KILL HER FRIENDS. GIA WRIGGLED AND WRIGGLED. HER HANDS WERE FREE. SHE UNTIED HER LEGS AND FEEL TO THE FLOOR. THEN VIROX SAW EVERYTHING. QUICKLY HE GAVE UP DOING EVERYHING AND RAN AFTER GIA.

'' GO GO MEGA FORCE YELLOW '' GIA SHOUTED, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK.

GIA REPEATED '' GO GO MEGAFORCE, YELLOW !''

IT STILL DIDN'T WORK. VIROX CAME LAUGHING. ''DO YOU REALLY THING I BE SO DUMP AND LET YOU USE THIS ?''

GIA ATTACKED HIM WITH ALL HER POWERS. THEY FIGHTED GIA JUMPED ON HIS BACK AND MADE HIM FALL. HE STOOD UP AND TOOK GIA. HE WAS HOLDING HER AND TAKING HER SOMEWHERE.

'' LET ME GO !'' GIA COMMANDED.

HE SWINGED HER AND THREW HER IN THE WATER LEAVING HER TO DROWN. GIA COULDN'T SWIM.

'' AHH... HELP'' SHE COUGHED.

'' CHOKE AND DIE, NO ONE EVEN CARED ABOUT YOU, THEY LEFT YOU TO DIE'' HE SAID.

'' YOU ARE LIEING, THEY CARE FOR ME'' GIA ANSWERD BACK TRYING TO GET OUT FROM THE WATER.

'' WELL THEN THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN SAVING YOU, BUT THEY ONLY WANTED TO SAVE THEIR SELF AND NOT YOU , THEY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU THEY TRIED TO AVOID YOU'' HE MADE FUN OF HER.

'' THAT'S NOT TRUE'' GIA SAID THINKING ABOUT IT AND IT WAS TRUE TO HER SHE JUST DIDN'T WANTED TO GIVE UP. GIA GOT OUT FROM THE WATER AND PUNCHED HIM. HE WENT DOWN. SHE KICKED HIM AND ROLLED HIM INTO THE WATER. HE WAS A ROBOT SO HE WAS GETTING LOW, THEN HE DIED.

GIA WAS WALKING. HER CLOTHES RIPPED AND SHE WAS WET, SHE WAS BLEDDING. SHE STOPPED AND WAS COUGHING TRYING TO GET HER BREATH BACK. SHE KNELT DOWN ON BOTH OF HER KNEES. HER HANDS WERE TOUCHING HANDS. SHE WAS ON FOUR AND HAD HER HEAD DOWN AND BLOOD CAME FROM EVERYWHERE. SHE WAS TRYING TO BREATH. SHE TRIED TO WALK ON HER FOURS SO SHE COULD GET BACK HOME OR TO SEE GOSSIE. SUDDENLY SHE HEARED BEEPING. IT WAS ROBO KNIGHT.

'' GIA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU'' HE WAS STARRING AT HER.

'' I ENDED HIM'' SHE FINISHED AND FAINTED.

SO THANK YOU FOR READING MY SECOND EPISODE AND I WILL HAVE THE THIRD ONE UP SO SO SO SOON. 3


	3. Chapter 3

IT WAS DARK. GIA ONLY SAW DARK. SHE HEARD VOICES. SHE KNEW IT WAS HER FRIENDS. SLOWLY SHE OPENED ON EYE. THEN THE OTHER. SHE WAS ON A COMFY BED. EVERYWHERE WAS WHITE. SHE LOOKED AT HER FRIENDS. THEY WERE TALKING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM. ALL OF THEM WERE WORRIED.

'' VIROX'' GIA MUMMBLED.

'' GIA !'' EVERYONE SHOUTED IN EXSITMENT. '' I CANT BELIEVIE YOU WOKE UP'' JAKE SHOUTED.

'' VIROX'' SHE MUMMBLED AGAIN.

'' YEA I KNOW YOU DEFEATED HIM'' JAKE SMILED.

EMMA CAME IN THE ROOM BRINGING COFFEE TO HER FRIEND. SHE JUMPED IN EXSITMENT WHEN SHE SAW GIA THAT SHE ALMOST SPILLED THE COFFEE. SHE GAVE COFFEE TO NOAH AND GAVE A BIG HUG TO GIA.

'' OH MY POOR LITTLE GIRL'' EMMA JOKED.

THEN TROY CAME IN WITH ALLY AND BOTH HOLDING HANDS. GIA GULPED, SHE WAS IN HOSPITAL FOR TWO DAYS AND FELT LIKE SHE WILL FAINT CAUSE SHE DIDN'T FEEL GREAT.

'' EMMA ...'' SHE STARTED LOOKING FOR AIR.

'' OH MY GOSH, GIA ARE YOU OKAY ? WE NEED A NURSE'' EMMA SHOUTED.

GIA LOOKED AT ALLY SHE GAVE A FAKE SMILE A VERY FAKE ONE. TROY GASPED ABOUT GIA HE WAS SCARED IF SHE WILL NEVER GET BETTER.

'' GIA IT'S GOOD YOU WAKE UP, I AM YOUR NURSE''

SUDDENLY GIA COULD GET BETTER, SHE FOUND HER BREATHING AGAIN.

'' NICE TO MEET YOU'' GIA SPOKE.

'' YOU WILL GO HOME IN THREE DAYS TIME'' SHE SAID.

GIA LOOKED AT TROY, HE GAVE HER THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SMILE EVER. GIA LOOKED ACROSS TO EMMA SHE WAS HUGGING NOAH. THEY WERE JUST FRIENDS. JAKE WAS ANGRY AT TROY, HE DIDN'T LIKE TROY SMILLING AT GIA.

THREE DAYS LATER:

GIA WAS DRESSED INTO HER NORMAL CLOTHES. ALL OF THEM WERE GOING TO ERNIE'S. EMMA WAS WITH GIA HOLDING HER IN CASE SHE FELT BAD. NOAH AND JAKE WERE NEXT TO EACH OTHER TALKING ABOUT THE VIDEO MADE ABOUT FOOTBALL. TROY WAS WITH ALLY BOTH HOLDING HANDS.

THEY WALKED IN, ERNIE WAS HAPPY TO SEE THEM BACK. THERE WAS A SUPER GOOD SURPRISE FOR ALL OF THEM. IT WAS ORION.

'' OH ORION IS HERE '' EVERYONE SHOUTED.

ALL OF THEM RAN TO HUG ORION ENEN ALLY. EXSEPT FROM GIA. SHE WAS STANDING THERE SMILING, HOLDING HER HANDS IN HER COAT'S POCKETS. ORION LOOKED AT GIA.

HE WALKED UP TO HER '' THERE IS MY SUPER HERO'' HE HUGGED HER. THAT HUG WAS LASTING LIKE FOR EVER. JAKE WAS MAD. GIA LOOKED CUTE YOU COULD ONLY SEE HER CUTE EYES CAUSE SHE WAS WEARING A HAT AND A SCARF.

'' UM... WE SHOULD SIT'' JAKE INTERUPTED.

ORION LOOKED DEEPLY INTO GIA'S EYES. HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO KISS HER. BUT HE SAID '' I AM SO THANKFUL TO YOU CAUSE VIROX WAS ON HIS WAY TO DESTROY MY PLANET.

'' HE DID ? I DIDN'T KNEW THAT'' GIA LOOKED SURPRISED.

'' SO ORION MEET MY GIRL FRIEND'' TROY INTERUPTED.

GIA ROLLED HER EYES. ALLY LOOKED SO ELEGANT AS SHE COULD. SHE HUGGED HIM, GIVING GIA AN EVIL LOOK.

THEN THEY SAT DOWN AND HAD THEIR DRINK.

NEXT MORNING THEY HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL. GIA WALKED PAST THE HALLS WITH TROY CUASE OTHERS HAD TO SEE THEIR TEACHER.

'' I CAN WALK YOU TO THE LOCKER'' OFFERED TROY.

'' NO THANK YOU'' SHE ANSWER QUICKLY.

THEN SHE RAN OFF. HE FOLLOWED HER A BIT. WHEN SHE WALKED THROUGH THE HALL EVERYONE LAUGHED AND MADE CRY NOISES AS IF THEY WANTED TO REACT THE SEAN THAT HAPPENED AT ERNIE'S.

'' SO WHERE DID YOU RAN ? CRY BABY'' SOMEONE FROM THE BACK SPOKE. EVERYONE LAUGHED. TROY HATED IT.

'' STOP IT, WHAT IF YOU CRIED AND EVERYONE MADE FUN OF YOU ?'' TROY ASKED THE BULLIES. GIA STOPPED AND LISTENED.

'' IS THAT THE NEW KID TRYING TO BE A BOSS HERE, HUH ?'' HE CAME OVER TO TROY. TROY DIDN'T CARE WHAT HE WILL DO.

'' STOP, LEAVE HIM ALONE'' GIA SHOUTED. HE LOOKED AT GIA AND TROY.

'' SEE A GIRL SAVED YOU, WHAT A WIMP, SEE YOU LATER'' THEY LAUGHED. EVERYONE LAUGHED.

'' TROY LOOK I AM SORRY'' GIA SAID, HE JUST WALKED AWAY.

ALLY CAME NEXT TO GIA.

'' YOU JUST MADE EVERYONE LAUGH AT HIM, YOU SHOULD YOU TREAT YOUR FRIENDS WELL'' ALLY SAID. THEN SHE WALKED AWAY. EVERYONE WALKED OFF.

ORION CAME '' I SAW WHAT HAPPENED''

'' I KNOW, NOW TORY WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME'' AND SHE WENT TO CLASS.


	4. Chapter 4

SO IT WAS JUST AN ORDINARY DAY EVERYONE WAS WITH GOSEI EXSEPT FROM ALLY ( WHICH MADE GIA'S DAY THAT SHE WASN'T WITH TROY) GIA WAS SO SAD CAUSE TROY IGNORED HER THE WHOLE TIME. HE DIDN'T CARE.

'' WHAT HAPPENED, WHY DON'T YOU SPEAK TO GIA'' ASKED EMMA.

'' CAUSE I DON'T CARE !'' HE SHOUTED.

'' WELL YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF '' EMMA SHOUTED BACK.

'' NO I DON'T, I CARE FOR EVERYONE'' HE SAID.

'' EMMA IS RIGHT, YOU CHANGED A LOT TROY'' AGRRED ROBO KNIGHT.

'' YOU SEE I DON'T CARE'' TROY SHOUTED.

'' STOP TALKING LIKE THAT TO ROBO KNIGTH !'' GIA SHOUTED.

'' YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER, IF YOU WANT HER TO COME TO THIS BASE, THEN I QUIT'' GIA SHOUTED.

'' YOU CAN'T QUIT'' TROY SAID IT EVEN LOUDER.

'' JUST BECAUSE I SAID SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO DEAL IT EVERYTIME'' GIA GAVE BACK.

'' YOU ARE ALWAYS TALKING NON SENSE, YOU SO ANNOYING, AND YOU ALWAYS CHECK IF I AM OK, I AM NOT A KID, GIA'' TROY BACKED UP LOOKING AT HER FACE.

'' YOU KNOW I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE, IF I CARED I WAS JUST WAISTING MY TIME TO GET A LITTLE BIT ATTENTION FROM YOU'' GIA STORMED OUT.

EMMA, JAKE, NOAH, ORION, GOSEI AND ROBO KNIGHT WERE LOOKING AT THEM THE WHOLE TIME.

GIA RAN TO THE PRACTISE PLACE AND PRACTISED HER PUNCHING SKILL. SHE WAS SO MAD. SHE STILL LOVE TROY NO MATTER WHAT, SHE ALMOST EVEN SAID THE TRUTH TO HIM.

'' I HATE HIM SO MUCH'' SHE SHOUTED.

'' IT'S HURTS WHEN YOU TRY TO GET A LITTLE ATTENTION FROM SOMEONE'' ROBO KNIGHT SPOKE WITH HIS ROBOTIC VOICE.

'' I KNOW'' GIA SAID.

THEN EVERYONE WAS AT ERNIE'S. GIA AND TROY DIDN'T SAID A SINGLE WORD. ALLY WAS THERE SO HE JUST ENJOYED HER COMPANY. HE TRIED TO MAKE GIA JELOUSE SO HE KISSED ALLY.

'' I WISH ROBO KNIGHT WAS HERE, HE ALWAYS HAS MY BACK'' GIA GAVE HIM BACK.

'' WELL HE CAN'T YOU SEE HE HAS MORE PROBLEMS THAN LOOKING AFTER YOU'' HE GAVE A EVIL SMILE.

'' YOU SEE IF WE WEREN'T HERE I WOULD LOVE TO KICK YOUR ASS'' SHE GAVE BACK.

'' I DON'T KNOW IF YOU COULD'' HE LAUGHED WITH ALLY.

'' WELL I CAN SURPRISE PEOPLE'' SHE SAID.

THEN TROY GAVE HER AN EVIL SMILE. SHE GAVE IT TO HIM TOO.

TROY LEANED OVER THE TABLE WHERE GIA WAS.

'' WELL YOU CAN TALK'' HE SAID.

'' OH YEAH AND SOMEONE SAID I CAN SPEAK NON SENSE WELL I WONDER WHO ?''

EVERYONE LAUGHED.

'' UM I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU RANGERS THAT INCLUDES ROBO KNIGHT'' GOSEI SAID.

'' UM... OK'' TROY SAID.

'' AS YOU WORKED HARD, YOU WILL NEED SOME HOLIDAYS, SO I WANT YOU TO CHOOSE WHERE YOU WILL GO'' GOSEI SAID EXSITED.

'' THAT IS NOT GOOD, HOW WILL WE SAVE THE CITY ?'' ASKED TROY.

'' I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT'' HE SAID.

'' SO WHERE YOU WANT TO GO? '' ASKED GOSEI.

'' MAYBE TO CAMP ?'' OFFERED EMMA.

'' WHAT ABOUT GOING NEAR A LAKE SO WE ... UM...'' GIA GULLPED.

'' GIA WHAT'S WRONG ?'' ASKED TROY.

SHE WAS SITTING ON THE CHAIR AND TROY KNELT NEXT TO HER. GIA FROZE AS IF THE MEMORIES OF HER DROWNING CAME BACK.

'' GIA ?!'' EMMA SHOUTED. SUDDENLY SHE CAME BACK TO .

'' UM ... WHAT'S HAPPENED ?'' GIA LOOKED CONFUSED.

'' I THINK MEMORIES COME BACK, I THINK YOU ARE IN A BIG STRESS, IT HAPPENED TO ME '' NOAH EXSPLAINED.

'' SO THEN LEST GO NEAR A LAKE, I HOPE THERE BE A BIG FIELD TO PLAY FOOTBALL'' SAID JAKE.

'' WEATHER IS CHANGING IT WILL BE WARM'' SAID NOAH.

'' OKAY THEN LET'S GO'' TROY SAID.

THEN EVERYONE LEFT EXSEPT FROM GIA, JAKE AND TROY. JAKE CAME TOOK HER HANDS AND LOOKED DEEPLY INTO HER EYES. TROY WAS WATCHING THEM BOTH.

'' GIA I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DONE TO YOU THESE FEW DAYS, I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT WITH A GIRL'' JAKE LAUGHED. THEY BOTH LAUGHED NERVOUSLY.

'' I JUST WANT TO SAY, THAT I CARE FOR YOU AND I WILL NOT LET TROY INSULT YOU...'' HE SAID.

'' NO... TROY IS RIGHT'' SHE BROKE THE HAND HOLDING AND LOOKED AT JAKE WITH TEARS. '' HE IS SO RIGHT, I AM SO ANNOYING AND NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME, I AM JUST AN ORDINARY POWER RANGER, I DID NOTHING GOOD FOR THE TEAM.

'' THAT IS NOT TRUE, YOU ARE AMAZING, I THINK YOU ARE TUFF, YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I EVER MET'' JAKE SAID IN SOFT VOICE.

GIA LOOKED AT HIM AND HUGGED HIM.

IT WAS EVENING, GIA AND EMMA BOTH WENT TO PACK. WHEN THEY GOT PACKED THEY WENT FOR A LONG WALK IN THE PARK.

'' GIA... I KNOW IT IS HARD FOR YOU'' EMMA SAID '' BUT I AM SO SORRY WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND TROY, IT WAS MY FAULT''

'' NO IT WAS MY FAULT''

'' GIA I THINK JAKE LIKES YOU''

'' WELL IT SEEMS SO... BUT I HAVE NO FEELING FOR HIM... I LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND, BUT NOTHING ELSE'' GIA SAID.

THEY BOTH WALKED OF TALKING.


	5. Chapter 5

EVERYONE SAT INTO A MINI VAN. ROBO KNIGHT CAME WITH THEM TO PROTECT THEM. GIA AND EMMA WERE SITTING AT THE BACK. JAKE AND NOAH WERE IN THE MIDDLE. ROBO KNIGHT AND TROY SAT AT THE FRONT. ORION WAS DRIVING THE VAN. TROY LOOKED BACK AT GIA. GIA GAVE HIM AN ANGRY FACE. HE JUST SMILED.

'' SO NOW YOU WANT EVERYONE TO FORGIVE YOU'' ROBO KNIGHT SAID.

'' YES, I DONE EVERYTHING WRONG. I AM SORRY ROBO KNIGHT, FRIENDS ?'' ASKED TROY.

'' IM A ROBOT I HAVE NO FEELING BUT I FORGIVE YOU'' HE SAID.

TWO HOUR LATER...

'' WE ALMOST HERE'' SAID ORION.

'' GOOD'' SAID TROY HAPPILY.

''UM I HAVE TROUBLE... GIA IS ASLEEP'' EMMA SAID.

'' I WILL TAKE HER INTO THE HOUSE'' SAID TROY.

'' NO I WILL, SHE HATES YOU REMEMBER ?'' JAKE SAID

''OK... ANYWAY THERE IS NO POINT TO ARGUE WITH YOU''

''I AM AWAKE'' GIA MUMBLED STILL SLEEPING.

'' AWW MAN... THANKS TROY'' SAID JAKE DISAPOINTED.

'' NO PROBLEM'' TROY JOKED.

THEY STOPED. THE JOURNEY WAS OVER, THEY WERE THERE. EVERYONE GOT OUT FROM THE VAN. GIA YAWNED.

'' SO DOES ANYONE WANT TO GO OUTSIDE WHEN WE FINISH GETTING READY IN THE HOUSE ?'' ASKED EMMA.

'' YEAH, ANYWAY I HEARD THERE WILL BE A PARTY HERE. EVERYONE IS WELCOME. I THINK IT IS A FAIR OR SOMETHING'' SAID JAKE.

'' YOU ARE A PARTY ANIMAL JAKE'' GIA LAUGHED. GIA SIT DOWN ON THE SOFA.

'' I AM NOT JUST A PARTY ANIMAL I AM ALSO A TICKLE MONSTER'' LAKE JOKED.

'' OH REALLY ? THEN PROVE IT'' GIA JOKED TOO.

JAKE SAT ON THE SOFA LEANED OVER GIA. GIA WAS SMALL COMPARING TO JAKE. HE STARTED TO TICKLE HER. GIA COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING. TROY AND EMMA LAUGHED TOO.

THEN THEY STOP. JAKE WENT OUT AND HELPED NOAH GET STUFF OUT OF THE VAN.

'' TONIGHT WILL BE ALONG NIGHT, I WILL HAVE GIA IN MY ARMS SOON'' HE SAID TO NOAH.

'' WELL I WISH I HAVE EMMA IN MY ARMS'' SAID NOAH.

THEY BOTH LAUGHED.

EVERYONE UNPACKED THEIR BAGS. EMMA AND GIA WENT TO DO SOME COCKING WHILE BOYS WENT OUT TO PLAY FOOTBALL.

''PROMISE YOU WILL COME GIRLS'' SAID JAKE.

'' YEAH WE WILL JUST FINISH DOING THE PICNIC.'' SAID EMMA.

THEN ALL OF THEM WENT OUT.

'' I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE ROBO KNIGHT ALONE'' GIA SAID.

'' HE SAID HE HAS TO POWER UP OUR WEAPONS'' EMMA SAID.

'' OH OK''

BOTH OF THEM WANTED TO SEE THEM PLAY. THEY WENT AND SAW THEM PLAY. THEY PUT A CLOTH FOR THEM TO SIT AND PLACED THE BASKET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLOTH. SO WHEN THEY HUNGRY THEY COULD TAKE IT.

THE BALL WAS KICKED VERY HARD WHERE GIRLS WERE. EMMA CATCHED IT IN HER ARMS.

'' OH WOW, NICE CATCH EMMA'' SAID JAKE.

GIA WAS WEARING YELLOW SHORTS AND YELLOW T SHIRT. AND EMMA THE SAME JUST PINK AND SHE WAS WEARING A SKIRT.

THE GRASS WAS GREEN AND SUN WAS YELLOW, GIA AND EMMA BOTH WERE LYING ON THE FLOOR AND THEY HAD SUNGLASSES. GIA HAD YELLOW AND EMMA PINK.

BOYS CAME. THEY WERE HUNGRY AS EVER. THEY HAD SOME SANDWICHES, APPLES AND EMMA'S MADE CUP CAKES ALSO DRINKS. THEY ATE UP EVERYTHING. THEN THEY WANTED TO SIT DOWN AND JUST TALK BEFORE GOING HOME.

TROY CAME AND SAT NEXT TO GIA.

''HI GIA'' HE SAID.

GIA JUST LOOKED AT HIM.

'' I AM SO SORRY WHAT I SAID LAST TIME, IT WAS THAT I COULDN'T CONTROL MY SELF AND WE CAN SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER IF YOU WANT'' TROY SMILED.

'' LOOK TROY, JUST BECAUSE I SAID THAT I WANTED A LITTLE ATTENTION FROM YOU IT IS NOT THE SAME, YOU SHOULD OF RELISED THAT BEFORE'' GIA SAID.

'' LOOK I AM SO SORRY GIA, IT IS BECAUSE I WAS BUSY'' HE SAID.

'' WELL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR ALLY BUT NOT FOR YOUR TRUE FRIENDS'' GIA WAS SEARIOUSE.

'' PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME'' HE KNELT DOWN '' PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE''

GIA LAUGHED

''OKAY SILLY '' SHE LAUGHED.

THEN SHE WENT TO ORION TO GET A WARM HUG CAUSE SHE DIDN'T LIKE JAKE AT ALL.

'' OH A FLUFFY BEAR NEED ANOTHER CUDDLE'' HE SMILED.

GIA NODDED.

'' AND ME '' EMMA SAID MAKING A CUTE FACE.

HE GAVE BOTH OF THEM A WARM CUDDLE.

'' AWW MAN YOU LUCKY '' THE REST OF GUYS SAID._

ALL OF THEM WENT INSIDE CAUSE IT WAS GETTING COLD. GIA WAS HOLDING ORION'S HAND AND EMMA WAS HOLDING OTHER HAND OF HIS. OTHER THREE BOYS LOOKED MISREABLE. THEY TRIED TO JOKE BUT ORION HAD BOTH GIRLS ATTENTION. THEN THEY WENT INTO THEIR ROOMS, ORION GAVE THEM BOTH THE LAST HUG AND WENT TO HIS AND TROY'S ROOM.

'' MAN YOU LUCKY, YOU GOT TWO GIRLS ATTENTION'' SAID TROY.

'' WELL YOU HAVE ALLY.''

''YEAH, I DON'T FEEL HAPPY WITH ALLY, WHEN I MET HER I CHANGED ALOT, I FORGOT ABOUT FRIENDS.''

'' I KNOW''

THEN THEY CHANGED INTO PYJAMS. AND WENT TO SLEEP.

07:00 AM IN THE MORNING...

EMMA WOKE UP AND COULDN'T SEE GIA ANYWHERE, SHE WALKED AROUNED THE HOUSE, SHE EVEN SNEAKED INTO BOYS ROOM. SHE STILL DIDN'T SAW HER. SHE WAS WORRIED, SHE MADE HERSELF A NICE CUP OF TEA AND SAT IN THE BALCONY. NOAH SAW HER THERE AND WALKED IN. HE SAT NEXT TO HER.

'' HI EMMA, HOW DID YOU SLEEP ?'' HE ASKED PUTTING A BLANKET AROUND HER.

'' THANKS. I JUST CAN'T FIND GIA ANYWHERE'' SHE SAID.

''DON'T WORRIE SHE IS NOT A KID, SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF''

''YOU ARE RIGHT'' SHE SAID.

THEN SHE HUGGED HIM.


	6. Chapter 6

READ THIS WHEN LISTENING TO ' NEON LIGHTS DEMI LOVATO' SONG IF YOU WANT MORE DRAMA ;)

SO GIA WAS OUT WITH HER BIKE. SHE DISCOVERD SOME VERY COOL PLACES. ALSO SHE FOUND HER FAVOURITE PLACE. IT WAS AN OLD BUILT TREE HOUSE. IT WAS EMPTY. GIA HAD AN IDEA TO MAKE HERSELF A LITTLE ROOM. SHE CYCLED HOME AS SOON AS SHE COULD. SHE GRABBED PILLOWS SOME SNACKS AND BLANKETS. SHE PUT IT IN A BAG AND WENT OUT FROM THE DOOR. GIA BUMPED INTO TROY.

'' WHERE ARE YOU HURRYING ?'' ASKED TROY.

'' UM ... NO WHERE '' SHE SAID NEARVOUSLY.

TROY KNEW THAT SOMETHING WAS UP. HE FOLLOWED HER BY RUNNING. HE LOOKED AT HER BUT SHE WAS SMILING. THEN SHE WENT IN THE TREE HOUSE. TROY SMILED. FROM IT GIA COULD SEE A WONDERFUL VIEW. SHE GAZED AT IT. TROY SILENTLY WITHOUT GIA KNOWING SNEAKED INTO THE TREE HOUSE. HE LOOKED AT GIA. SHE DIDN'T KNEW IT WAS HIM. SHE TURNED AROUND.

'' TROY YOU SCARED ME !'' GIA SCREAMED.

'' IT'S OK IT'S JUST ME'' TROY CALMED HER.

'' YOU KNOW, I KNOW THIS PLACE FROM MY CHILDHOOD, ME AND MY DAD USE TO COME HERE AND LOOK AT THE VIEW'' HE SAID LOOKING AT THE VIEW.

'' YOU TOOK US HERE WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN IN CHILDHOOD ?'' GIA LOOKED SO HAPPY.

'' YEAH, I AM SURPRISED IT IS NOT WRECKED'' HE SAID.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN ?''

'' THERE WAS A WAR AND I LOST ...'' HE PAUSED.

'' OH TROY I AM SO SORRY'' SHE LOOKED DOWN, SHE KNEW HIS DAD DIED IN THE WAR AND THE ONLY THING HE HAD LEFT WAS THIS TREE HOUSE.

'' IT IS OK, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT'' HE SAID.

'' ANYWAY I SHOULD GO, I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE, I AM SORRY IF I CAME HERE'' GIA SAID PACKING HER BLANKET.

'' IT IS OK, YOU CAN STAY HERE, I NEED YOU HERE'' HE SAID.

'' TROY IT IS YOUR'S AND YOUR DAD'' SHE CLIMBED OUT AND SAT ON HER BIKE.

'' NO GIA WAIT !'' HE SHOUTED BUT SHE ALREADY DROVE AWAY.

HE SIGHT, HE WANTED HER TO BE CLOSE.

ORION WAS SITTING ON THE CHAIR DRINKING A CUP OF TEA. EVERYONE ELSE HAD BREAKFAST, GIA WALKED IN WHEN THEY WERE EATING.

'' OH GIA... COME HAVE SOME BREAKFAST'' EMMA OFFERED.

'' I AM NOT HUNGRY'' SHE SAID.

EMMA ROLLED HER EYES.

THEN CAME TROY. EMMA OFFERED BREAKFAST TOO BUT HE DIDN'T SAID YES. HE RAN INTO ROOMS TO FIND GIA.

'' GUYS, I CAN'T FIND GIA, DID SHE CAME HOME ?''

'' YEAH'' EMMA SAID.

'' WELL WERE IS SHE'' HE ASKED.

EMMA STOOD FROM HER CHAIR. WALKED NEXT TO BATHROOM DOOR AND KNOCKED.

'' GIA IS EVERYTHING OK ! GIA OPEN UP'' SHE SHOUTED WHILE KNOCKING.

'' I AM FINE '' GIA ANSWERD WITH WIMPERING VOICE.

'' NO YOU NOT'' EMMA KNOCKED, TROY WAS NEXT TO EMMA CROSSED HIS ARMS AND REST OF BOYS CAME FROM THE KITCHEN.

'' THAT'S IT I AM BREAKING IN'' SHE SHOUTED.

EMMA BROKE THE DOOR AND SAW GIA, SHE WAS SITTING ON THE FLOOR, BLOOD CAME FROM HER MOUTH. EMMA SCREAMED.

'' I SAID I AM FINE '' GIA SHOUTED.

'' NO YOUR NOT, YOU ARE BLEEDING'' TROY SHOUTED.

'' I KNOW, THE BLOOD CAME FROM NOWHERE'' SHE SAID.

'' I THINK THE BLOOD IS COMING THROUGH AGAIN, BECAUSE SHE WAS BLEEDING LAST TIME LIKE THAT AFTER A FIGHT WITH VIROX'' NOAH EXSPLAINED.

'' IS IT GOOD OR BAD'' EMMA ASKED NOAH.

'' IT IS NOT THAT BAD, YOU JUST HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP, IT CAN HAPPEN ANY TIME'' HE SAID.

EMMA HOLD HER HAND ON HER CHEST. '' I WAS SO SCARED ''

'' IT'S JUST BLOOD'' GIA SAID WHILE CLEANING UP. '' SO WHO WILL FIX THE DOOR ?''

'' UMM ... I DON'T KNOW'' EMMA LAUGHED.

'' ME !'' JAKE TRIED TO LOOK MANLY.

'' YOU ARE A HERO'' EMMA SAID.

GIA LOOKED AT TROY. EMMA AT NOAH. ORION AT GIA AND JAKE DID TOO. EVERYONE WAS SILENT. GIA CAME OVER AND SAT NEXT TO TROY. SHE PUT HER HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER. HE LOOKED AROUND, IT WAS GIA, HE PUT HIS HAND AROUND HER. JAKE LOOKED IN DEPPRERSION. EMMA AND GIA LOOKED AT JAKE. EMMA AND NOAH CUDDLED, BOTH GIGGLING.

'' SO WHAT SHOULD WE DO ? '' ASKED ORION.

'' LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE'' SAID EMMA.

'' I START ''SAID ORION.

'' OK'' EVERYONE AGREED.

'' EMMA TRUTH OR DARE ?''

'' TRUTH''

'' DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE ?'' ASKED ORION.

'' OH YEAH'' SHE GIGGLED.

''WHO ?'' ASKED ORION.

'' NOT TELLING'' SHE SAID.

'' OK SO TROY TRUTH OR DARE ?'' ASKED EMMA.

'' DARE'' HE SAID.

'' DRINK THIS CUP OF LEMONADE WITHOUT STOPING'' SHE SAID, FILLING THE CUP.

'' OH MAN'' HE LAUGHED.

SHE GAVE HIM THE CUP AND HE DRINKED BUT HE HAD LITTLE BIT LEFT.

'' WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN HERE ?'' HE ASKED.

'' ICE '' EVERYONE LAUGHED.

'' ANYONE WANTS SOME ?'' EMMA ASKED.

'' YEAH'' ORION, JAKE AND NOAH SAID.

SHE DID EACH FOR THEM AND HERSELF.

'' GIA WANT SOME ?'' ASKED EMMA.

'' NO '' GIA SAID.

'' OKAY OKAY, LETS PLAY ON'' SHE SAID.

'' OK I CHOOSE JAKE'' SAID NOAH DRINKING THE CUP OF COKE.

'' I DARE YOU TO KISS SOMEONE YOU LIKE'' SAID NOAH.

JAKE PUT DOWN THE CUP AND LEANED OVER GIA AND KISSED HER, HE DIDN'T STOP. GIA DIDN'T LIKED IT. SHE TRIED TO PUSH AWAY BUT HE WAS TO STRONG.

'' STOP!'' GIA SHOUTED. HE DIDN'T LISTEN.

ORION GOT MAD '' LEAVE HER DUDE, SHE DON'T LIKE IT!''

JAKE DIDN'T LET GO. GIA KICKED HIM.

'' OWW, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT, I KNEW YOU ENJOYED IT'' HE SAID.

'' I AM GOING TO SLEEP'' GIA SAID LOOKING MAD.

SHE WENT INTO HER BEDROOM.

'' I WILL GO CHECK ON HER '' SAID TROY.

'' OK'' EMMA SAID.

'' GIA ARE YOU OK ?'' HE ASKED.

''NO, HE KISSED ME. YUCK'' SHE LAUGHED.

''OH... SO SORRY WHAT HAPPENED '' SAI TROY, TRYING TO TURN LIGHT ON.

'' NO DON'T TURN LIGHT ON'' SHE SAID.

'' UM OK... ANYWAY I WILL GO'' HE SAID.

'' NO, CAN YOU STAY WITH ME ?'' SHE ASKED.

'' OK'' HE SAID.

'' COME NEXT TO ME, I AM COLD''

HE SAT ON THE EDGE OF THE BED. THEN HE MOVED NEXT TO GIA. SHE WAS COLD AS ICE. HE TOOK HER HANDS AND HOLD THEM SO THEY COULD BE WARM. HE PUTTED HIS HEAD ON THE PILLOW WHERE GIA DID TOO. HE WRAPED HIS HANDS AROUND GIA. THEY BOTH WERE SO CLOSE.

'' THANK YOU TROY'' SHE SAID IN SHY VOICE.

'' YOU ARE MY FRIEND, AND I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY FRIENDS'' HE SAID PUTING HIS HEAD NEXT TO GIA'S.

'' HMM I WONDER WHERE TROY IS ?'' ASKED JAKE.

'' HE IS IN GIA'S BEDROOM'' SAID EMMA.

'' WHAT ?'' HE STOD UP TO SEE THEM.

'' DON'T GO !'' EMMA SHOUTED.

JAKE DIDN'T LISTEN. HE OPENED THE DOOR. IT WAS DARK BUT HE SAW THEM BOTH ON BED. TROY WAS HOLDING GIA'S HAND SO SHE COULD GET WARM, THEY WERE BOTH ASLEEP. TROY WAS IN HIS ORDINARY CLOTHES AND GIA IN HER PYJAMS. JAKE WAS SO MAD, HE LIKED GIA SO MUCH THAT HE COULD DO ANYTHING. BUT HE JUST LEFT.

'' SO WHAT WERE THEY DOING'' EMMA ASKED.

'' THEY ARE ASLEEP'' SAID JAKE CALMY.

'' I THINK GIA WAS SCARED TO SLEEP ON HER OWN'' EMMA SAID.

'' YEAH'' HE SAID '' HE RATHER SLEPT WITH ME THEY WERE BOTH HOLDING HANDS''

'' THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS, GOSH JAKE, GIA IS ALWAYS SCARED TO GO ON HER OWN TO SLEEP, SHE ALWAYS REMEMBER VIROX''

MORE CHAPTER TO COME JUST REVIEW ME AND I LOVE YOU GUYS... BYE.


	7. Chapter 7

SO GIA WOKE UP, BUT SHE DIDN'T FIND TROY NEXT TO HER. IT WAS EMMA. IT WAS JUST A DREAM. GIA WASN'T KISSED BY JAKE. SHE GOT OUT FROM THE BED, AND WENT TO KITCHEN. SHE TOOK A WATER BOTTLE. SHE SAW JAKE.

'' SO HOW WAS THE KISS YESTERDAY, AND WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH TROY ?'' HE LOOKED AT HER.

'' WHAT ? UM... I WILL GO TO MY ROOM'' SHE CREEPED AWAY.

HE LOOKED BACK AT HER. EMMA WAS AWAKE.

'' TROY WENT TO HIS ROOM, CAUSE I HAD NOWHERE TO SLEEP, I DIDN'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH ORION'' THEY LAUGHED.

'' YESTERDAY WAS A CRAZY DAY'' SHE SAID SMILING.

'' DON'T FORGET ABOUT, ALLY'' EMMA SAID.

'' THANKS FOR RUING THE MOOD'' GIA THROWED THE PILLOW AT EMMA AND LAUGHED.

THEY BOTH LAUGHED. EMMA TURNED ON MUSIC, THE SONG WAS NEON LIGHTS BY DEMI LOVATO. THEY TURNED OUT VERY LOUD AND DANCED.

'' HA HA HA'' THEY BOTHEY LAUGHED THROWING PILLOWS.

'' WE WILL GET INTO VERY BIG TROUBLE BY BOYS'' SAID GIA.

'' I KNOW '' EMMA THROWED THE PILLOW AT GIA.

THEY DANCED. ORION WOKE UP AND WENT TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON.

HE DIDN'T KNOCK CAUSE THEY WOULDN'T HEAR.

'' HAVING FUN ?'' HE ASKED AND GIA AND EMMA WERE EMBARECED.

'' DID WE WOKE YOU UP ?'' ASKED EMMA '' WE ARE SORRY, IT WAS GIA'S FAULT''

EMMA JOKED.

'' OH YOU CHECKY '' SHE TROWED PILLOW AT EMMA.

ORION AND BOTH GIRLS LAUGHED.

'' OKAY WE SHOULD STOP OR ELSE WE WAKE UP THE OTHERS'' GIA COMMANDED.

'' YOU ALREADY WAKE US UP'' SAID NOAH, CARRYING TOWEL ON HIS SHOULDER.

'' YOU BETTER GET READY FOR THE PARTY'' NOAH SAID.

'' WE ARE GOING ?'' THEY BOTH LOOKED EXSITED.

'' YEAH IN THE EVNING'' SAID JAKE.

'' WHERE IS TROY ?'' ASKED EMMA.

'' I THINK HE IS WITH ROBO KNIGHT'' NOAH SAID.

'' YEAH, I THINK ROBO KNIGHT GOING BACK, HE WILL HAVE FUN THERE'' SAID JAKE.

'' HE WILL HAVE HOLIDAYS'' SAID ORION.

'' OH, COOL'' GIA SAID.

WHILE READING LISTEN TO THIS SONG : ZEDD, STAY THE NIGHT.

EVERYONE WAS GOING TO GET READY FOR THE PARTY. ROBO KNIGHT WAS SEND BACK TO GOSEI SAFE AND SOUND. TROY DRESSED UP IN A RED BUTTONED SHIRT. SAME THE GUYS JUST IN THEIR COLOURS. EMMA DRESSED IN PINK LONG DRESS. GIA WAS WITH A SHORT DRESS IT WAS GOLD, VERY SHINY.

'' WOW EMMA YOU LOOK AMAZING'' SAID GIA.

'' YOU TOO'' SAID EMMA.

'' IT IS YOUR TIME TO BE WITH NOAH''

'' AND YOU WITH JAKE''

'' NO WAY''

'' NO I AM JOKING'' SAID EMMA APPLAYING PINK LIPSTICK ON HER LIPS.

THEY CAME OUT FROM THE ROOM. EVERYONE WAS AMAZED HOW GIRLS LOOKED.

'' WELL LET'S GO'' SAID ORION WITHOUT STOPPING LOOKING AT GIA.

NOAH GRABBED EMMA'S HAND AND WALKED.

IT WAS VERY DARK OUTSIDE. THE SUN WAS GOING DOWN.

TROY WAS WALKING WITH ORION AND THEY WERE TALKING ALSO JAKE WAS JOINING THEM, BUT HE DIDN'T LIKED TROY. GIA WAS AT THE BACK.

EVERYTHING WAS OUTSIDE. THERE WERE DRINKS, THE FIREWORKS WERE READY FOR MIDNIGHT. EVERYONE WAS DANCING ON THEIR OWN. GIA WALKED OFF. EMMA SAW GIA. SHE CAME OVER. THEN SHE GRABBED GIA'S ARM AND WALKED HER TO THE DANCE FLOOR. THEY STARTED DANCING. THEN THE SONG WAS PLAYING OVER AND OVER AGIN IT WAS : ZEDD STAY THE NIGHT. THE SONG WAS BEAUTIFUL. IT MATCHED THE PARTY.

'' CAN I BORROW, EMMA FOR A BIT'' CAME NOAH. HE STARTED TO DANCE WITH HER. GIA WAS ON HER OWN. ORION CAME OVER. SHE WAS SO SMALL COMPARING TO HIM. SHE PUT HER HEAD ON HIS CHEST AND DANCED SLOW DANCE. JAKE AND TROY BECAME TO BE MORE FRIENDLY TO EACH OTHER. THEY DANCED. IT WAS FUNNY.

'' ARE YOU GOING STAY THE NIGHT'' GIA SANG.

'' YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL VOICE'' SAID ORION.

'' THANKS'' SHE SAID.

THEN TROY CAME.

'' CAN I DANCE WITH YOU GIA'' HE ASKED.

GIA LOOKED SURPISE.

'' SURE'' SHE SMILED.

'' I WILL GO SEE JAKE'' SAID ORION.

TROY GRABBED GIA'S HANDS THEY DANCED.

'' YOU LOOK AMAZING'' SAID TROY.

'' THANKS, YOU TOO'' SHE SAID.

IT WAS AROUND MIDNIGHT. THEY ANNOUNCED THE FIREWORKS WILL BE ON SOON. ORION DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THEY MENT. NOAH EXSPALINED TO HIM. HE SAID HE HAD THOSE IN HIS PLANET.

THEN THEY STARTED, IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. NOAH WAS SO CLOSE TO EMMA. SHE HUGGED HIM. IT WAS A LITTLE COLD. THEN THE FIREWORKS HAD THE MOST AMAZING PATTERNS. NOAH LOOKED AT EMMA. SHE LOOKED AT HER.

'' IS EVERYTHIN OK ?'' SHE ASKED.

'' YEAH '' NOAH SAID.

SHE SMILED.

HE SMILED.

'' EMMA...'' HE SAID

'' YEA...'' SHE DIDN'T FINISH THE WORD.

NOAH KISSED HER. HOLDIN HER VERY TIGHT. EMMA WAS SO HAPPY. THE KISS LASTED FOR EVER AND THE FIRE WORKS WERE ON. OTHER POWER RANGER LOOKED AT THEM. THEY WERE SMILING.

'' WOW, NOAH'' EMMA WAS AMAZED.

'' I LOVE YOU EMMA''

'' I LOVE YOU TOO '' SHE SAID CARRYING ON KISSING HIM.

THEN THE FIREWORKS WERE OVER. THEY WENT HOME, IT WAS 1 AM IN THE MORNING. THEY GOT INTO THEIR PYJAMAS. EMMA WAS SLEEPING WITH GIA, NOAH WITH TROY AND JAKE AND ORION BOTH. NOAH MOOVED TO TROY'S ROOM CAUSE JAKE WAS SNORING SO DID ORION. EMMA COULDN'T SLEEP CAUSE OF THE KISS. NOT EVEN NOAH SLEPT.

'' THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO HUG NOAH, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM'' SHE SAID TO GIA, BUT GIA WAS SLEEPING.

THEN SHE KNOCKED INTO BOY'S ROOM. NOAH OPENED IT AND EMMA RAN STRAIGHT INTO HIS ARMS.

'' I CAN'T SLEEP, I MISS YOU''

'' ME TOO'' HE SAID.

'' I CAN GO SLEEP ON THE SOFA AND YOU HAVE THE ROOM'' SAID TROY.

'' YOU CAN GO TO GIA'S ROOM'' EMMA SAID.

'' THAT IS EVEN BETTER'' HE SMILED.

HE TOOK HIS BLANKET. THEN HE ENTERED THE ROOM.

'' EMMA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ?'' GIA ASKED.

'' IT IS NOT EMMA, IT'S ME TROY'' HE SAID.

'' UM... WHERE IS EMMA ?''

'' SHE WENT TO NOAH'S ROOM'' THEY CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT EACH OTHER'' HE LAUGHED.

GIA LAUGHED TOO.

'' COME SLEEP IN EMMA'S BED'' SAID GIA.

'' OK'' HE SMILED.

IN THE MORNING GIA AND TROY WERE AWAKE.

'' HOW DID YOU SLEEP'' ASKED TROY.

'' GOOD, YOU ?''

'' GREAT'' HE SAID.

THEY SMILED.

'' COME HERE '' TROY SAID.

'' OK'' GIA GIGGLED.

SHE WENT IN THE BED WITH HIM. THEY BOTH FACED EACH OTHER.

'' WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO, WHEN WE GET OUT FROM EMMA'S BED ?'' HE ASKED.

'' I WILL HAVE TO CHANGE MY CLOTHES, I WON'T BE WEARING PYJAMA ALL DAY'' SHE SAID.

'' OK, BUT WHAT WILL YOU DO AFTER THAT ?''


	8. Chapter 8

Few people asked me about why i write in caps. Well for some readers is good to read also it takes not much time to write. If you find any diffuculties reading it or other , please contact me. btw I rate this K+ not M I just got confused.

'' I DON'T KNOW''

'' I WILL CALL ALLY''

GIA WENT FROM THE BED. SHE DIDN'T LIKE HIM TALKING ABOUT HER.

'' IS EVERYTHING OK?''

'' YEAH, JUST FELT BAD'' SHE SAID.

'' I WILL GO TO BATHROOM''

'' OK, I WILL WAIT HERE'' SAID TROY.

SHE RAN TO BATHROOM, LOCKED HERSELF, SHE HIT THE WALL SO HARD. TEARS WERE COMING FROM HER EYES. HER MASCARA MADE HER TEARS BLACK. SHE SAT ON THE FLOOR.

'' WHY, WHY ?!'' SHE SAID TO HER SELF.

SHE STOOD UP, WASHED HER FACE.

THEN SHE UNLOCKED THE DOOR AND WENT BACK TO THE BEDROOM. TROY WAS THERE.

'' ARE YOU OK'' HE ASKED.

'' YEAH'' SHE SAID.

'' PLEASE COME HERE''

'' OKAY''

'' DID YOU THINK ?''

'' YEAH, WHAT IF WE GO SEE THE TREE HOUSE''

'' THAT IS A GREAT IDEA''

'' OKAY, GET READY THEN'' HE SAID.

THEN THEY GOT READY. THEY WENT ON THEIR BIKES. THERE THEY WERE.

'' PROMISE YOU WILL NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS TREE HOUSE, THIS IS OUR SECRET'' SAID TROY.

'' I PROMISE'' SHE SAID.

'' EVEN ALLY'' HE SAID.

GIA'S FACE LIT UP. THEN SHE WAS SAD.

'' IF I DIDN'T FIND IT YOU WOUN'T EVEN TELL ME'' SHE SAID MAKING A SAD FACE.

'' I WOULD'' HE SAID.

'' WHY ?'' SHE ASKED.

'' CAUSE YOU MY FRIEND''

'' BUT OTHER'S ARE ALSO YOUR FRIENDS''

'' NO ONE WILL CARE AS MUCH AS YOU DO''

THEY LAUGHED.

THEY CLIMBED IN THE TREEHOUSE.

THEY SAT ON THE FLOOR.

'' I MISS THIS'' SAID TROY.

GIA LOOKED AT HIM.

'' NOW WHEN WE WILL COME BACK YOU WILL FORGET ABOUT ME'' GIA SAID.

'' NO I WILL NOT'' HE SAID.

'' YOU KNOW WHAT WILL I MISS THE MOST ?''

'' WHAT ?''

'' YOU STAYING WITH ME AT NIGHT WHEN EMMA IS NOT AROUND''

'' ME TOO''

'' WON'T YOU BE SCARED TO HAVE MEMORIES ABOUT VIROX ?''

'' I AM NOT AFRAID WHEN I HAVE MY FRIENDS AROUND''

GIA TEAR RUNNED DOWN HER FACE.

'' WHAT'S WRONG GIA ?''

'' NOTHING''

'' TELL ME''

'' VIROX SAID...''

'' WHAT HE SAID ?''

'' HE SAID MY FRIENDS DOESN'T NEED ME, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, HE SAID I AM JUST A POWER RANGER THAT SOON BE KICKED OUT''

'' THAT IS NOT TRUE''

'' IT IS''

'' YOU BELIEVED HIM''

'' HE IS RIGHT'' SHE SAID WIPING HER TEARS '' ALLY BE BACK AND NO ONE WILL CARE, THEY JUST LIKE HER, I THINK I AM LOSING EVERYONE, IT IS MY FAULT'' SHE SAID.

'' WE CARE FOR YOU'' HE SAID.

'' YOU DO ?''

'' YEAH, EVERYONE DOES, EVEN ROBO KNIGHT CARES FOR YOU''

'' I KNOW, WE NEED TO GO TO PACK''

'' OKAY ''

TROY LOOKED BACK AT THE TREEHOUSE. THEN HE SAT ON HIS BIKE.

THEY PACKED EVERYTHING AND WERE READY TO GO. EMMA SAT WITH NOAH AND JAKE AND ORION WAS WITH TROY. GIA WAS AT THE BACK. THEN TROY'S PHONE RANG.


	9. Chapter 9

'' HELLO ?'' ANSWERD TROY.

'' WHERE DID HE GET THE PHONE ?'' EMMA ASKED.

'' I HAVE NO IDEA'' NOAH SAYS.

'' HI ALLY, I MISS YOU TOO''

'' THAT'S HIS GIRL FRIEND'' SAID GIA LAUGHING.

'' I LOVE YOU'' TROY SAID TO ALLY.

'' I WILL SEE YOU SOON''

THEN THEY WERE THERE. ORION PARKED IN A SMALL PARKING LOT. EVERYONE JUMPED OUT. THEY WENT STRAIGHT IN WHERE GOSEI AND ROBO KNIGHT WERE.

'' HI POWER RANGERS, DID YOU HAD FUN ?''

'' YEA'' EVERYONE ANSWERD.

'' NOW YOU WILL HAVE HARD THINGS TO DO''

'' WHAT WILL WE DO?''

'' UM'' SAID GOSEI '' YOU WILL HAVE TO BE SEPERATED FROM EACH OTHER''

'' WHAT ?'' EVERYONE SAID.

'' I AM SO SORRY''

GIA LOOKED AT EMMA.

'' IT CAN'T BE '' SAID GIA.

'' I AM SORRY, YOU WILL GET BACK''

'' I KNOW, BUT WITHOUT FRIENDS WE ARE WORTHLESS''

'' IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT'' SAID ROBO KNIGHT.

'' YOU WILL BE PUT INTO TWO'' SAID GOSEI.

'' I PLANED YOU OUT BY POWERS'' SAID ROBO KNIGHT.

GIA AND EMMA KNEW THEY WON'T BE TOGETHER, THEIR POWERS WERE EQUIL.

'' OK, NOAH AND JAKE''

'' GIA AND TROY''

'' ORION AND EMMA''

'' EVERYONE BE IN GROUPS LIKE THAT. YOU WILL HAVE A WEEK TRAINING. YOU BE SEND OUT''

GIA AND EMMA HUGGED.

'' YOU WILL HAVE FEW MINUTES EVERYDAY TO TALK WITH EVERYONE''

'' WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL ?''

'' NO WORRIES, I SOLVED IT''

'' OK ''

'' GO ON, YOUR TIME STARTS NOW''

NOAH AND JAKE WALKED INTO THE FOREST.

EMMA AND ORION WENT INTO THE TRAINING GROUNDS.

SO TROY AND GIA HAD THE HALL LEFT ONLY.

'' SO WHERE DO WE START?'' ASKED TROY

'' I DON'T KNOW'' ANSWERD GIA

WEEK LATER...

'' SO IT IS TIME TO GO, SAY GOODBYE TO EACH OTHER'' SAID GOSEI.

'' I WILL MISS YOU GUYS, GOODBYE, AND MAKE SURE TO COME BACK SAFE'' SAID TROY AS THE TEAM LEADER.

'' GROUP HUG'' EVERYONE SAID.

THEY HUGGED, NOAH AND EMMA KISSED. TROY KISSED ALLY. GIA HUGGED JAKE. THEN SHE HUGGED EMMA.

'' I DON'T KNOW HOW I BE WITHOUT YOU'' SAID GIA CRYING TO EMMA.

EVERYONE WAS IN TEARS.

'' OK JAKE AND NOAH GO TO THE PORTAL ON THE RIGHT''

THEY STOOD FACED OTHER RANGERS AND WAVED TO OTHERS. THEY WAVED BACK.

'' OK, EMMA AND ORION, YOUR TURN ''

THEY STOOD IN THE PORTAL THAT WAS IN THE MIDDLE. THEY WAVED.

'' OK GIA AND TROY YOU GO TO THE LEFT ON''

'' ARE YOU READY ?'' ASKED TROY.

'' YEAH, I QUESS''

'' I WILL MISS YOU GOSEI AND ROBO KNIGHT'' SAID GIA.

'' I WILL MISS YOU TOO KID'' SAID ROBO KNIGHT.

THEN THEY DISAPPEARED.

'' NOAH, THAT LOOKS SO SCARY'' SAID JAKE.

'' WE ARE IN THE THINKING BOX'' HE SAID.

'' WHAT IS THAT ?''

'' EVERYTHING YOU THINK ABOUT CAN HURT YOU AND KILL''

'' WHEN WILL WE GO HOME ?''

'' WHEN WE END THE MONSTER'' ANSWERD NOAH.

'' GOOD THAT WE HAVE THE SKY SHIP'' SAID GIA.

'' I KNOW''

'' WHY DID THEY PUT US TOGETHER?''

'' WE WERE FALLING OUT A LOT''

'' WE DIDN'T''

'' WELL YEAH''

'' WILL YOU MISS ALLY?''

'' YEAH''

'' YOU KNOW WHEN DO WE GET HOME ?''

'' WHEN WE END THE MONSTER''

'' HE IS IN SPACE ?''

'' YEAH ''


	10. Chapter 10

BOOM !

'' WHAT IS THAT ORION?''

'' THATS IS A MONSTER ''

'' WHERE ARE WE? ''

'' IN A GALAXY''

'' HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW EVERYTHING WHEN I DON'T'' EMMA SAID LOOKING DISAPOINTED.

'' YOU ARE SMART, AND CUTE, AND FRIENDLY '' HE SAID.

'' ORION, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT'' SHE GIGGLED.

THEY TOOK THEIR GUNS OUT. THEY STARTED SHOOTING IT.

'' RUN !'' SHOUTED ORION WHEN THE MONSTER RAN INTO HER.

SHE RAN NEXT TO ORION, HE MADE A BACK FLIP AND THE MONSTER GRABBED EMMA AND THROWED HER AWAY. ORION CATCHED HER, SHE FELT SAVE WITH HIM, NOT A MINUTE SHE STOOD IN PLACE, SHE RAN TO THE MONSTER. THEY WERE EYE TO EYE. ORION TRIED TO END HIM BUT IT DISAPPEARED.

JAKE AND NOAH TRIED NOT TO THINK. BUT JAKE COULDN'T STOP. NOAH WAS THINKING TOO. THEY WERE THINKING TOO MUCH. THEY WERE HOLDING ONTO THEIR HEADS. IT WAS HURTING THEM.

'' AHH !'' SHOUTED JAKE.

'' JUST STAY CALM'' SAID NOAH HOLDING ON TO HIS HEAD.

JAKE TOOK THE HIS GUN AND SHOOT ONE OF THE THE SIDES. IT CAME BACK. THEY COULDN'T SEE WHERE IT WAS GOING. THEY WERE SCARED IF IT WOULD KILL THEM.

'' THAT'S IT ''

THEY SHOT THE MONSTER AND THEY ENDED IT.

'' OH MY GOSH, WE CAN GO HOME''

BUT WHEN THEY WERE TELEPORTING BACK HOME BOTH OF THEM FELL TO THE FLOOR. ROBO KNIGHT TOOK THEM AND HELPED THEM AROUND. THEY WERE NOT DEAD, THEY JUST FAINTED.

'' IS THE MONSTER BIG ?'' ASKED GIA WHILE GETTING OUT OF THE SKY SHIP.

'' I DEPENDS ON HOW POWERFUL IT IS''

BEEP BEEP

'' GOSEI''

'' HELLO POWER RANGERS NOAH AND JAKE FINISHED THEIR MISSION AND THEY FAINTED ON THE WAY HOME, BUT GOOD LUCK AND ...'' THE SIGNAL STOPED.

'' AND WHAT ? '' ASKE GIA. BUT IT TURNED OFF.

'' WE LOST THE CONECTION, THAT IS NOT GOOD''

'' DOES EMMA AND ORION LOST CONNECTION TOO? '' ASKED GIA.

'' NO '' SAID TROY.

'' OK LET'S USE THIS GUN TO END HIM '' SAID EMMA.

THEY GOT THE GUN READY AND SHOT THE MONSTER SO HARD. IT DIED.

'' WE DID IT'' THEY FINISHED WITH A HUG.

'' WELL DONE, CAN YOU COME BACK PLEASE'' SAID GOSEI.

'' IT SHOWS THAT WE ONLY POWER RANGERS ON THE MISSION '' SAID TROY

'' WAIT, SO EVERYONE DONE EVERYTHING ?'' ASKED GIA

'' YEAH ''

THEN BOOM !

'' WELCOME TO SPACE, POWER RANGERS. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BEAT ME BUT I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING''

HE LIFTED THEM BOTH WITH POWER.

'' LET US GO!'' THEY SHOUTED.

''I WILL SEPERATE YOU ONE FROM ANOTHER''

'' YOU CAN'T DO THIS''

'' I WILL DO IT NOW''

HE THREW GIA ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SPACE AND TROY ON OTHER.

'' GIA !'' TROY SHOUTED WHEN HE LANDED IN A PLANET.

'' TROY, WHERE ARE YOU, CAN YOU HERE ME ?''

THEY WERE SO FAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHER.

'' TROY !'' GIA CRIED OUT.

'' TROY ...'' SHE SAID SILENTLY WHILE SHE WAS CRYING.

'' HI GIA, WE MEET THE THIRD TIME'' SAID THE VOICE FROM BEHIND.

'' VIROX ?!'' SHE LOOKED SCARED.

'' YEP, IT IS ME ''

HE GRABBED HER, AND PUTTED HER TO DEEP SLEEP. THE ONLY WAY THEY COULD DESTROY HIM IS WITH MEGA BLASTER.


	11. Chapter 11

POOR GIA HAD TO SUFFER. SHE WAS IN DEEP SLEEP WHILE VIROX WAS TAKING HER TO END HER.

TROY WAS ALONE, HE CAME BACK HOME. EVERYONE WAS HAPPY.

'' WHERE IS GIA'' ASKED EMMA LOOKING HAPPY.

'' I LOST HER '' HE SAID.

SUDDENLY THEIR FACES TURNED INTO SAD FACES.

'' WHAT DO YOU MEAN ?'' ASKED JAKE.

'' THEY STOLE HER FROM ME. HE SEPERATED US''

'' OH MY GOSH, YOU DIDN'T TOOK CARE OF HER, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL, WE LOST HER, I WILL BLAME YOU THE REST OF MY LIFE !'' JAKE SHOUTED HIM.

'' I WILL GO AND GET HER '' SAID EMMA.

'' YOU CAN'T, ONLY TROY AND GIA CAN ENTER THERE'' SAID GOSEI.

'' YOU BETTER GET HER BACK'' SAID JAKE.

THEN TROY WENT IN THE PORTAL.

'' LEAVE HER AND TAKE ME'' HE SHOUTED AT THE TOP OF HIS VOICE.

'' OK TROY, YOU CAME BACK. SORRY, VIROX GOT HER ''

'' VIROX ?''

'' YEP, SHE WILL BE KILLED''

'' YOU ARE A MONSTER !'' SHOUTED TROY.

'' I KNOW ''

GIA WOKE UP FROM THE DEEP SLEEP.

'' TROY''

'' OH HE MIGHT OF DIED '' SAID MONSTER.

'' YOU, LEAVE HIM...''

''WHY? CAUSE YOU LOVE HIM ? I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO EMMA... I GIVE YOU AN ADVICE, DON'T FOLLOW HIM CAUSE HE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY''

'' I LOVE HIM... AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT''

'' I CAN''

'' HOW ?''

'' I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU''

'' KILL ME, LEAVE HIM AND OTHERS''

'' OK ''

'' YOU MIGHT HAVE ENOUGH OF ME'' SAID GIA.

'' YEAH... MAYBE''

'' NO '' SHOUTED GIA '' ONLY ME, DON'T TOUCH OTHERS''

THEY WERE WALKING UNTIL GIA ATTACKED VIROX CAUSE SHE HAD ENOUGH. SHE MADE A BACK FLIP. AND PUNCHED HIM. SHE DID A DOUBLE KICK. AND PUNCHED HIM. SHE SPINNED AROUND AND HIT HIM.

'' GIA !''

'' TROY !''

'' I NEED THE MEGA GUN''

'' LET'S DO IT THEN''

THEY SHOT HIM AND HE DISAPPEARED HE WAS DESTROYED.

GIA RAN INTO TROY'S ARMS AND HE SPINED HER AROUND HUGGING HER.

'' ARE YOU OK ?''

'' YEAH ''

'' SURE ?''

''IS EVERYONE ELSE OK ?''

'' YEAH''

'' LETS GO, WE NEED TO LOCK THE OTHER MONSTER UP''

THEY RAN AND SAW THE POWERFUL MONSTER. THEN THEY HAD THE DOUBLE KICK AND IT SEND THE MONSTER BACK, BUT HE THROWED THEM BACKWARDS. THEY STOOD UP AND PUNCHED HIM, THEY KICKED HIM BACK. THEY WERE FLOATING THEY WERE IN SPACE. THEN THEY NEEDED TO THROW HIM IN THE HOLE THAT WOULD LOCK HIM, THEY TRIED TO KICK HIM. THEY TRIED EVERYTHING BUT IT DIDN'T WORK. THEN THEY DID THE POWERFUL PUNCH AND THEY HIT HIM SO HARD THAT IT SEND HIM IN THE HOLE AND THEY TOOK THE MEGA GUN TO LOCK HIM UP AND THEY DONE IT. THEN EVERYWHERE WAS SO BRIGHT THAT GIA AND TROY FELL ON THE FLOOR AND THEY WERE TELEPORTED BACK HOME.

GIA'S PAV.

I WOKE UP AND SAW THAT I WAS WITH FRIENDS BACK SAFE AND SOUND. I LOOKED BESIDE ME THERE WAS OTHER BED AND TROY WAS SLEEPING IN THERE HE HAD HOSPITAL DRIP BESIDE HIM.

'' GIA YOU WOKE UP, YOU WERE ASLEEP FOR FIVE DAYS AND NIGHTS'' SAID EMMA ALMOST CRYING.

'' I REALLY MISSED YOU GIA, I THOUGHT I WILL LOSE YOU AND NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN'' EMMA SAID AGAIN, WIPING HER TEARS.

'' ME TOO ...'' GIA SAID.

EVERYONE WAS SO HAPPY.

'' TROY ?''

'' HE IS FINE, HE JUST TOO WEAK SO HE NEED TO SLEEP, DOCTORS PUTTED HIM TO DEEP SLEEP'' SAID NOAH.

THEN GIA FELL ASLEEP AGAIN KNOWING THAT TROY AND OTHER WERE OKAY.


	12. Chapter 12

THEN GIA WOKE UP. IT WAS NIGHT. EMMA AND NOAH WERE SLEEPING ON A SMALL SOFA. JAKE AND ORION WERE ON THE OTHER SOFA. ALLY HAD A CHAIR NEXT TO TROY AND SHE WAS SITTING ON IT HER HEAD WAS ON TROY'S BODY. GIA LOOKED AROUND. SHE WAS THIRSTY. HER HEAD WAS HURTING.

'' I NEED TO SEE VIROX'' WHISPERD GIA.

SHE WAS LONELY. EVERYONE WAS SLEEPING.

GIA KNEW EVERYTHING WILL COME BACK TO NORMAL. SHE WANTED TO HELP THEM IN FUTURE AS MUCH AS SHE COULD.

'' OUCH, MY HEAD'' GIA COMPLAINED.

SHE WANTED TO STAND UP. BUT HER EYES WERE HURTING. ALL SHE WANTED WAS A LITTLE BIT OF WATER.

'' GIA ?'' ASKED NOAH.

'' NOAH ?''

'' I AM GALD YOU WOKE UP, IS EVERYTHING OKAY?''

'' YEAH, JUST I WANT A GLASS OF WATER''

'' OH OKAY, DOCTOR SAID YOU NEED TO DRINK AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE'' SAID NOAH FILLING A GLASS WITH COLD WATER.

'' DID TROY WOKE UP?''

'' NO''

'' DID HE GOT HURT OR SOMETHING ?''

'' WELL HE IS IN COMMA''

'' WHAT ?'' SAID GIA, TAKING A GLASS OF WATER.

'' THANKS '' GIA SAID.

'' NO PROBLEM'' HE SAID.

'' YOU GUYS SHOULD GET HOME, YOU NEED TO REST''

'' YEAH, I TRIED TO TAKE EMMA HOME BUT SHE WANTED TO STAY WITH YOU'' HE SAID.

'' I WILL TELL HER IN THE MORNING, AND THANKS FOR HELPING ME''

'' THAT'S WHAT FRIENDSHIP IS ABOUT'' HE SAID SMILING AT GIA.

THEN BOTH OF THEM WENT BACK TO SLEEP.

IT WAS MORNING. EVERYONE WAS THERE.

'' HOW ARE YOU FEELING MA'AM ?'' ASKED DOCTOR.

'' I AM FINE, THANK YOU''

'' I AM GALD TO HEAR, YOU HAVE AMAZING FRIENDS, THEY WERE HERE FOR A WEEK'' HE SAID.

'' I KNOW'' SHE SAID SMILING AND LOOKING AT THEM.

SHE LOOKED AT TROY.

'' WITHOUT HIM, I WON'T BE HERE, ALIVE'' SAID GIA.

'' I KNOW, HE IS MY HERO'' SAID ALLY.

EMMA LOOKED AT GIA.

'' NOAH CAN WE TALK ?'' ASKED EMMA.

'' SURE HONEY'' SAID NOAH.

THEY WALKED INTO ROOM.

'' PROMISE TO NEVER TELL THIS TO ANYONE, EVEN JAKE, EXSPECIALLY HIM''

'' SURE THING SWEETIE, WHAT'S WRONG ?''

'' WELL IT'S ABOUT GIA'' SAID EMMA.

'' YEAH ?'' ASKED NOAH.

'' WELL, UMM, GIA HAS CRUSH ON TROY''

'' WHAT ?!'' HE SHOUTED.

'' YEP '' EMMA NODDED.

'' WHAT... WHAT ABOUT... JAKE ?'' SAID NOAH LOOKING SO CONFUSED.

'' I KNOW HE IS YOU BEST FRIEND, BUT PROMISE NOT TO TELL HIM''

'' OKAY, I PROMISE''

TROY WOKE UP. HE HAD LOST HIS MEMORY FOR FEW DAYS, BUT EVERYTHING GOT NORMAL. GOSEI AND ROBO KNIGHT HAD A SURPISE PARTY FOR ALL OF THEM. THEY WENT BACK IN A HALL THAT WAS DARK AND EVERYWHERE WAS QUIET.

'' GOSEI ... ROBO KNIGHT ?'' ASKED TROY.

'' SUPRISE !'' SHOUTED GOSEI AND ROBO KNIGHT.

EVERYONE LAUGHED.

'' WELCOME BACK'' SAID ROBO KNIGHT.

'' THANKS'' SAID GIA.

EVERYONE WAS DANCING. THEY HAD FUN. GIA AND TROY DIDN'T DANCE CAUSE THEY WERE IN HOSPITAL JUST FEW DAYS AGO.

'' THANKS THAT YOU SAVED ME'' SAID GIA WHEN THEY BOTH WERE ON COUCH.

'' THAT'S MY JOB''

'' I KNOW'' SAID GIA LOOKING UNCOMFARTABLE.

'' ARE YOU OKAY ?'' HE ASKED.

'' YEAH'' SHE WAS THINKING IF TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH BUT ALLY WAS HERE.

THEY WERE CELEBRATING IN A BIG HALL CAUSE ALLY WAS NOT ALWOUD IN THEIR BASE.

'' EXSCUSE ME '' SAID GIA.

'' OKAY'' TROY SAID.

GIA WENT INTO BATHROOM AND LOCKED HERSELF IN.

SHE SANG '' I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU'' BY CARLY RAE JEPSEN.

'' BUT I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING, I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU AND I WANT YOU, DO YOU WANT ME, DO YOU WANT ME TO ?''

THEN SHE GOT OUT. EMMA WAS DANCING WITH ORION. GIA COULD SEE NOAH'S FACE JELOUS.

'' WHAT'S UP ?'' GIA CAME OVER NOAH.

'' UM, NOTHING''

'' YEA RIGHT''

'' WELL SHE IGNORES ME'' NOAH SAID.

'' OH DON'T WORRY''

'' HOW ?''

'' JUST BE HAPPY''

'' OKAY''

'' JUST DON'T GET MAD, IF EMMA SEES SHE BE MAD''

'' OKAY''

THEN EVERYONE SAT ON THE COUCH AND AGREED TO PLAY TALENT SHOW.

'' OKAY NOAH GO FIRST'' SAID GIA.

'' NO''

'' THEN PASS IT TO SOMEONE ELSE''

'' TROY''

'' NO''

'' PLEASE, I HAD NEVER HEARD YOU SING'' SAID ALLY.

'' OKAY''

'' WHAT SONG ?''

'' UM... KING-YEAR AND YEARS, BUT JUST CHOIR''

'' OKAY'' SAID EMMA.

THEN EMMA TURNED ON THE SONG, SHE TURNED THE CHOIR ON BIT.

'' AND OH OH OH, I WAS A KING UNDER YOUR CONTROL, AND OH OH OH I WANNA FEEL LIKE YOU'VE LET ME GO, SO LET ME GO'' THEN HE RAN OFF.

GIA WAS AMAZED, HER JAW DROPPED.

'' UM GIA YOU OKAY ?'' ASKED EMMA

'' YEAH, YOU DID SO GOOD TROY'' SAID GIA SMILING.

'' THANKS''

'' OKAY LETS GO DANCE'' SAID ORION.

THEY STARTED DANCING, ORION GRABBED EMMA'S HANDS WHEN NOAH WAS TOO. HE GOT MAD, BUT HE LISTENED TO GIA'S TIP.

'' UM ORION, CAN I DANCE WITH EMMA ?''

'' I DON'T KNOW, ASK EMMA''

'' CAN I DANCE WITH YOU?''

'' NOAH, LET ME DANCE WITH ORION, I DANCE WITH YOU A LOT, LET ME DANCE WITH HIM'' SHE SAID.

'' OKAY'' SAID NOAH LOOKING MAD, HE WALKED OF.

'' SORRY ABOUT HIM'' SAID EMMA.

'' NO PROBLEM, LET ME DANCE WITH YOU'' HE SAID.

'' OKAY''

'' YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL'' HE SAID.

'' YEAH RIGHT'' SHE GIGGLED.

'' I AM LUCKY TO HAVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU NEXT TO ME'' HE SAID FLIRTING WITH HER.

'' WELL YOU DO''

'' AND I AM LUCKY''

'' I KNOW''

'' THERE IS NO ONE IN THIS WORLD I LIKE, JUST YOU'' HE SAID.

'' SO DO I''

THEY KISSED, THE KISS LASTED FOR EVER. TROY LOOKED OVER, HE DROBBED HIS JAW. NOAH TURNED AROUND HE SAW THEM. HE LOST HIS CONROL.

'' ORION, YOU IDIOT '' HE SHOUTED.

THEY BROKE THE KISS.

'' THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS'' SAID EMMA CRYING.

'' NO I SAW EVERYTHING'' SAID NOAH.

GIA LOOKED AT THEM HOLDING A GLASS.

'' YOU KNOW WHAT ?''

'' WHAT!'' SHOUTED ORION.

'' I WILL TELL YOUR SECRET EMMA, TO EVERYONE'' SAID NOAH SHOUTING, EMMA FORGOT WHAT WAS THE SECRET THEN SHE REMEMBERED.

'' NO, PLEASE DON'T SAY!''

'' I WILL''

'' WHY ?'' EMMA SAID KNEELING ON HER KNEES AND CRYING.

'' LISTEN EVERYONE ''

GIA LOOKED SUPRISED, TROY LOOKED AT GIA, HE KNEW THAT EMMA WON'T KEEP A SECRET FROM HER.

'' PLEASE DON'T PLEASE'' EMMA SAID CRYING.

'' NOAH WHAT SECRET ?'' ASKED JAKE.

'' THAT...'' HE LOOKED AT GIA.

ALLY AND TROY AND JAKE LOOKED AT NOAH.

'' YOUR FRIEND HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON TROY, SHE WAS DREAMING ABOUT HIM, SHE LOVES HIM !'' SHOUTED NOAH.

JAKE'S HEART BROKE. GIA LOOKED AT EMMA AND FROZE. SHE SQUISHED GLASS SO HARD THAT IT BROKE.

'' WWWHAT ?'' ALLY LOOKED MAD.

GIA RAN OFF.

'' I AM SO SO SORRY GIA'' EMMA CRIED.

TROY FROZE.

'' WHAT, HER ?'' ASKED ALLY. '' NO WAY, SHE IS A RAT''

'' I HATE HER, I KNEW SHE WAS JELOUSE OF ME'' SHOUTED ALLY.

'' YOU ARE AN ASS HOLE TROY, I LOVE HER, SHE WAS HAVING ALL HER ATTENTION TO YOU, NOT ME!'' JAKE SHOUTED.

'' I THING I WILL GO TO BED'' SAID TROY STILL FROZED.

'' I WILL COME WITH YOU'' SAID ALLY WITH TEARS.

'' NO, I NEED SOME TIME ON MY OWN'' HE SAID.

'' POOR GIA, POOR KID'' SAID ROBO KNIGHT.


	13. Chapter 13

PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG TO MAKE MORE DRAMA : WILD JESSIE J. PLEASE REVIEW.

HE SAT ON HIS BED. HE WAS STILL FROZE.

'' I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS MY LIFE '' HE SAID.

HE GAVE HIS HEART TO ALLY BUT DIDN'T KNEW ABOUT GIA.

'' I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING TO ALLY'' HE SAID.

'' I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE TOLD NOAH, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING NOW, I AM DEAD'' SAID GIA.

SHE HEARD SOMEONE RUNNING. SHE COULD FEEL HER HEART WAS BEATING VERY FAST.

'' WHO IS THIS ?'' ASKED GIA WITH WORRIED LOOK.

NO ONE ANSWERD.

THEN GIA COULD FEEL HOW SOMEONE MADE HER FEEL DOWN. GIA TURNDED AROUND. IT WAS TROY, HE WAS ON TOP OF HER. GIA WAS LYING ON THE FLOOR.

'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?'' ASKED GIA.

'' JUST CAME TO SEE YOU'' HE SAID.

THEN HE KISSED HER, HIS LIPS WERE TOUCHING HERS. IT WAS AMAZING. THEY KISSED LYING ON THE FLOOR. HE WAS GENTLE. HE WAS ON TOP ON HER, SHE WAS SMALL AND CUTE. THEY BROKE IT.

'' TROY... WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?'' ASKED GIA.

'' I JUST COULDN'T CONTOL MYSELF, IT IS STUPID'' HE SAID TRYING TO STAND UP.

'' NO'' SHE KISSED HIM PULLING HIM OVER HER WITH HIS JACKET.

SHE KISSED HIM HOLDING HER HANDS ON HIS NECK. HE WAS MOVING EVERYWHERE. HE ENJOYED IT. THEY BROKE THE KISS. HE SAT ON THE FLOOR HIS BACK LEANED ON THE TREE. GIA CAME OVER AND SAT ON HIS LEGS FACING HIM. THEY STARTED KISSING. THEY LIKED IT BOTH. THEY LOVED EACH OTHER. THE KISS WAS SO CUTE. THEY BROKE THE KISS AGAIN.

'' THAT WAS CRAZY''

'' I KNOW, WE WON'T SUPPOSED TO DO IT'' GIA SAID.

'' BUT I LOVE YOU!'' SHOUTED TROY WITH HAPPINESS.

GIA WAS AMAZED.

'' YOU ... YOU DO?'' ASKED GIA SHILY.

'' YEAH, I ALWAYS DID, FROM THE DAY YOU ASKED ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU, I HAVE NO CRUSH ON ALLY I NEVER LOVED HER, SHE DESERVES SOMEONE ELSE''

'' I LOVE YOU TROY, I LOVE YOU '' SAID GIA HUGGING HIM.

'' I LOVE YOU'' HE SAID KISSING HER.

'' PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME '' SAID GIA.

'' I WILL, I LOVE YOU GIA'' HE SAID.

'' I LOVE YOU SO MUCH'' SHE SAID BACK.

THEY STOPPED.

'' WHAT ABOUT JAKE ?'' ASKED TROY.

'' I WILL TALK TO HIM''

'' OKAY'' HE SAID.

'' WHAT ABOUT ALLY ?'' ASKED GIA.

'' I WILL TALK TO HER TOO, BUT MOST IMPORTANT IS YOU'' HE SAID KISSING GIA.

'' I LOVE YOU TROY'' SHE KISSED HIM TOO.

THEY BOTH WENT HOME. ALLY, JAKE, EMMA, ORION AND NOAH WAS WAITING. THEY NEEDED TO LOOK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED.

'' THERE YOU ARE'' SAID ALLY HUGGING HIM.

'' I FOUND HER, SHE SAID SHE NEEDED SOME TIME ALONE, SO I TOOK HER HOME'' SAID TROY.

'' LOOK I AM SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID TO NOAH'' SAID EMMA.

'' I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT, I WILL HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THAT'' ANSWERD GIA. '' WHAT ABOUT YOU AND NOAH ?''

'' I DON'T KNOW ABOUT EMMA BUT I LOVE HER, IF SHE WANTS SHE CAN STAY WITH HIM''


	14. Chapter 14

'' I AM SO SORRY NOAH, I LOVE YOU TOO, JUST CAN YOU FORGIVE ME, I LOVE YOU''

'' EMMA, I DON'T KNOW, I WILL FORGIVE YOU, BUT WE BETTER BE FRIENDS FOR NOW, I JUST DIDN'T GOT USE TO WHAT HAPPENED TODAY''

'' OKAY, I RESPECT YOUR DECISION'' SAID EMMA NODDING BUT STILL FEELING SAD, '' I WILL GO TO MY ROOM''

EMMA WENT TO HER ROOM CRYING, SHE TOOK HER DIARY OUT AND LOOKED AT PICTURES WITH NOAH AT HOLIDAYS AT THE HOUSE THEY BEEN FEW WEEKS AGO.

'' I LOVE YOU'' SHE SAID.

''I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALY REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU'' SANG GIA TO HERSELF WHILE SHE WAS TIDYING THE HALL.

SHE WAS TIDYING. EVERYONE WAS HANGING OUT. SHE TURNED MUSIC ON AND DANCED WHILE CLEANING.

'' WHY ARE YOU DANCING, YOU LOOK SO HAPPY WHEN NOAH TOLD THE TRUTH. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIKE HIM, I STILL WIN, NO WAY YOU WILL GET HIM'' SAID ALLY CRYING.

'' I TOLD YOU THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN BOTH OF US, HE IS FREE''

'' I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU ARE A LIAR'' SHE SAID THROWING ALL GLASSES ON THE FLOOR THAT WERE CLEANED BY GIA.

'' WOW, LOOK WHAT YOU DOING !'' GIA SHOUTED.

'' I DON'T CARE'' HER EYES WERE COLD AND BLACK TEARS WERE RUNNING DOWN HER FACE CAUSE OF MASCARA.

'' LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT !'' GIA SHOUTED CLEANING BROKEN GLASS.

'' YOU ARE LYING!'' SHE SHOUTED.

'' I CAN'T LIE'' SAID GIA.

'' IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HIM WITH YOUR NASTY FINGERS YOU ARE DEAD!'' SHE SHOUTED.

SHE WALKED OF AND BANGED INTO JAKE ON THE WAY OUT.

'' YOU OKAY?'' HE ASKED. BUT SHE JUST WALKED AWAY.

'' IS EVERYTHING OKAY, GIA?

'' YEAH, JUST CLEANING UP''

'' WOW, DID ALLY DID THIS ?''

'' WHO ELSE YOU THINK ?''

'' WELL I WAS PRETTY MAD''

'' ABOUT WHAT ?'' ASKED GIA LOOKING AT HIM.

'' I NEED TO TELL TRUTH IF EVERYONE IS''

'' WHAT ?''

'' I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, BUT THIS ONE IS HUGE ONE''

'' WHAT ?'' GIA LOOKED CONFUSED.

'' I KNOW''

SHE SAT ON THE FLOOR.

'' I AM IN SUCH A BIG MESS'' SAID GIA

'' WHAT'S HAPPENED ?'' ASKED JAKE

'' NOTHING''

'' LOOK I KNOW, NOAH TOLD THE TRUTH AND YOUR BEST FRIEND TOLD HIM, I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL'' HE SAID.

'' WHAT ABOUT THE KISS ?''

'' I AM SORRY''

'' I JUST, I DIDN'T LIKE IT, I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR YOU JAKE''

THEN JAKE'S HEART BROKE EVEN HARDER.

'' OUCH, IT HURTS'' HE LAUGHED NERVOUSLY AND ANGRYLY. '' WOW, YOU SAID IT''

'' JAKE I AM SORRY'' SAID GIA.

'' NO NEED, YOU SAID THE TRUTH, AND YOU DON'T CARE HOW I FEEL, YOU KNOW WHATEVER YOU DO, I LOVE YOU'' HE SAID AND WALKED OFF.

'' WHAT HAVE I DONE TO EVERYONE THAT THEY HATE ME'' SHE SUDDENLY FELT VERY BAD. SHE SAT ON THE FLOOR AGAIN. SHE HOLD HER HAND ON HER CHEST.

'' GIA!'' SHOUTED EMMA.

SHE RAN UP TO HER.

'' ARE YOU OKAY ?'' ASKED EMMA LOOKING VERY WORRIED.

'' I... I ... I ... AM...F...I...N...E...'' SAID GIA.

'' NO YOU NOT, I WILL CALL YOUR DOCTOR''

'' NO JUST TAKE ME TO THE BASE''

'' OKAY''


	15. Chapter 15

EMMA TOOK GIA TO GOSEI AND ROBO KNIGHT CHECKED HER UP.

'' WHAT'S HAPPENED ?'' ASKED ROBO KNIGHT.

'' I CAME TO SEE GIA AND I SAW HER ON THE FLOOR''

'' OH DEAR, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU THESE FEW DAYS, I AM SO SORRY THAT YOU LOST YOUR PARENTS'' SAID ROBO KNIGHT.

'' I KNOW'' SAID GIA SADLY.

'' I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING GIA'' SAID ROBO KNIGHT.

'' WHAT ?''

'' WELL, YOU SEE YOUR PARENTS...'' SAID ROBO KNIGHT STOPPING.

'' WHAT ?'' ASKED GIA LOOKING CONFUSED.

'' WELL, I AM YOUR GUARDIAN''

'' WHAT ?'' GIA WAS SUPRISED.

'' I AM SORRY THAT I DIDN'T TELL YOU''

'' SO YOU ARE RESPONSABLE OF ME ?''

'' YEAH''

'' THAT WHAT MY DAD WANTED TO TELL ME, BUT HE COULDN'T CAUSE THEY WERE HURRYING TO THE MEETING, AND THEY DIED IN THE CAR ACCIDENT'' GIA SAID CRYING.

'' I AM SO SORRY GIA'' SAID EMMA.

THEN JAKE, NOAH, TROY AND ORION CAME. THEY SAW GIA CRYING.

'' IS EVERYTHING OKAY GIA ?'' ASKED TROY.

'' YEAH, I AM FINE''

'' SURE ?''

''YEAH''

'' I AM HER GUARDIAN WHEN HER PARENTS DIED IN CAR ACCIDENT, YOU MAY DON'T KNOW'' SAID ROBO KNIGHT.

'' I THOUGHT YOUR PARENTS WERE ALIVE AND THEY LIVED AWAY FROM HERE'' SAID NAOH.

'' I AM SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS, IT WAS JUST SO HARD'' SAID GIA.

'' I UNDERSTAND'' SAID EMMA.

'' WE DO TOO'' BOYS SAID.

'' THANK YOU THAT YOU UNDERSTAND ME'' SAID GIA.

GIA WENT OUTSIDE. SHE FELT LONELY.

TROY FOLLOWED HER '' WHAT'S HAPPENED ?'' HE ASKED HUGGING GIA.

'' I FELL ON THE FLOOR, SOMETHING HAPPENED, I FELT BAD''

'' DID ANYONE DID ANYTHING TO YOU? JAKE SAID HE WAS GOING TO SEE YOU AND HE BUMPED INTO ALLY SHE WAS CRYING, BUT WHEN HE CAME EVERYWHERE WAS BROKEN PLATES.'' HE SAID.

'' IT WAS NOTHING'' SAID GIA.

'' IT IS NOT, I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU GIA'' HE SAID.

'' I KNOW''

'' WHAT ABOUT JAKE ?''

'' I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM, HE CAME IN AND SAID HOW MUCH HE LOVES ME, THEN I FELL ON THE FLOOR WHEN HE LEFT BUT THANKS GOODNESS EMMA CAME'' SHE SAID HOLDING HER HAND ON HER HEAD.

'' I THINK YOU NEED TO BE FRIENDS, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT HELP HER, SHE NEEDS YOU''

'' I GUESS YOU ARE RIGHT'' SAID GIA, TURNING AROUND, THEN SHE HUGGED HIM.

'' I MISS YOU''

'' ME TOO''

-PHONE RANG-

'' YOU STILL GOT THAT PHONE ?'' ASKED EMMA.

'' WELL YEAH'' SAID TROY.

'' HELLO ?'' ANSWERD TROY.

'' WE NEED TO TALK, MEET ME AT MY HOUSE HONEY'' SAID ALLY.

'' I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD COME'' SAID TROY.

'' JUST COME''

'' OKAY''

'' LOVE YOU HONEY'' SAID ALLY.

'' I LOVE YOU TOO'' SAID TROY.

HE THEN HANGED THE PHONE DOWN.

'' IT WAS ALLY'' HE SAID.

'' OH, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER ?'' ASKED EMMA.

'' I HAVE NO IDEA'' HE SAID.

'' SO YOU WILL MISS OUR MOVIE NIGHT ?'' ASKED THE REST POWER RANGERS.

'' YEAH''

GIA LOOKED AT HIM. SHE LOOKED HOPEFULLY.

'' WELL WE ONLY BE FIVE'' SAID GIA TELLING EVERYONE AND AT THE SAME TIME LOOKING AT TROY'S EYES.

18:00 IN THE AFTERNOON. LISTEN TO THIS SONG ' RIHANNA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN' TO MAKE MORE DRAMTIC.

'' I NEED TO GO'' SAID TROY, HE WAS DRESSED IN BUTTONED RED SHIRT. HE WAS WEARING STRONG MEN PERFUME. HE WAS DRESSED LIKE HE WAS GOING SOMEWHERE SPECIAL.

'' GOOD LUCK'' SAID GIA.

'' THANKS'' HE LOOKED AT GIA.

GIA WAS SAD, SHE WANTED HIM TO BE CLOSE.

'' WE WILL GO TEAM'' SAID GIA COMMANDING CAUSE SHE WAS SECOND IN COMMAND.

'' OK'' SAID ALL OF THEM.

TROY DROWED TO ALLY'S HOUSE. THEN HE KNOCKED ON HER DOOR, HE WAS WAITING HOLDING RED ROSES IN HIS HANDS. ALLY OPENED THE DOOR SHE WAS IN RED DRESS.

'' HI TROY'' SAID TRYING TO LOOK HOT.

'' HI SWEETIE'' SAID KISSING HER ON THE CHEEK.

'' COME IN, THANKS THAT YOU CAME'' SHE TRYIED TO LOOK SEXY.

'' YOU LOOK HOT TODAY'' HE SAID.

'' I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY BOYFRIEND'' SHE SAID, TAKING ROSES.

'' I KNOW'' HE SAID.

'' COME UPSTAIRS'' SHE GIGGLED.

AS SHE WENT UPSTAIRS TROY FOLLOWED HER. THEN THEY WALKED UP TO ALLY'S BEDROOM DOOR. ALLY OPENED THEM UP AND THEY BOTH WENT IN. SHE TOOK TROY'S HAND AND WALKED HIM NEAR THE BED. SHE PUSHED HIM ON THE BED. SHE JUMPED ON BED. SHE STARTED KISSING HIM. SHE UNBUTTENED HIS SHIRT AND KISSED HIM. HE LIKED IT. HE WENT ON TOP OF HER AND KISSED HER.

IT WAS MORNING 10:30 AM IN THE MORNING. ALLY WOKE UP SHE FOUND HERSELF WITH TROY, HE WAS SLEEPING PEASEFULLY. SHE SMILED EVILY.

POWER RANGERS WOKE UP. EMMA WAS IN THE KITCHEN MAKING BREAKFAST. NOAH WAS IN THE SHOWER. GIA WAS HELPING EMMA AND THEY WERE TALKING. ORION WAS WATCHING TV IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH JAKE.

'' DID TROY CAME BACK LAST NIGHT?'' ASKED GIA.

'' I WANTED TO ASK YOU SAME QUESTION'' SAID EMMA.

'' I FELT ASLEEP AND I THINK I HEARD SOMEONE COMING'' SAID GIA.

'' IT WAS ME, I FORGOT TO CLOSE THE DOOR'' SAID EMMA.

'' OH'' SAID GIA.

'' I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL GIA''

'' I AM FINE''

'' SURE ?''

'' COURSE'' SHE SAID CUTTING THE VEGETABLE VERY FAST AND ANGRILY.

'' UM... WOW... SLOW DOWN'' SAID EMMA.

SHE PUTTED THE KNIFE DOWN AND LOOKED AT EMMA.

'' DON'T YOU KNOW HOW I AM FEELING ? I LOVE NOAH FROM CHILDHOOD, BUT LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, BUT I DONE EVERYTHING WRONG. I WANT THAT TIME TO BE BACK AGAIN!'' SAID EMMA ALMOST CRYING, NOAH WAS LISTENING FROM THE CORNER.

'' I AM SO SORRY'' SAID GIA. SHE HUGGED EMMA.

'' NO, I AM SORRY THAT I MADE THAT BIG COAHS AT THE PARTY'' SAID EMMA.

LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING ''THAT'S FALLING IN LOVE'' TO MAKE MORE DRAMA, REPLAY IT.

\- DOOR BANGED-

'' OH HI MAN, HOW WAS THE NIGHT ?'' ASKED ORION.

'' GREAT'' TROY SAID.

HE WENT IN THE KITCHEN. HE STOPPED AND SAW EMMA AND GIA BOTH LOOKING. THEY BOTH SMILED, HE SMILED TOO.

'' HI GIRLS'' HE SAID LOOKING SO HAPPY.

'' HI'' THEY BOTH SAID.

'' TRADER'' GIA COUGHED OUT STILL SMILING, GLADLY NO ONE HEARD.

'' SO TROY, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BREAKFAST'' ASKED GIA ACTING VERY JOLLY THOUGH SHE WAS MAD.

'' UM... OKAY'' HE SMILED.

'' SIT DOWN'' SAID GIA. STILL SMILING.

HE SAT DOWN.

GIA GRABBED PLATE WITH BREAK FAST.

SHE PUTTED THE PLATE WITH A BIG BANG.

'' NICE APPETITE'' SHE WAS STILL SMILING AND LOOKING MAD.

'' UM... OKAY... THANKS'' SAID TROY LAUGHING.

'' I WILL GO OUT... NEED SOME FRESH AIR EMMA, COMING ?'' SAID GIA.

'' OKAY'' SAID EMMA LOOKING VERY EVIL AT TROY.

'' HEY EMMA'' SAID NOAH.

EMMA'S HEART WAS BEATING HARD.

GIA GRABBED EMMA'S HAND. GIA LOOKED AT TROY HE LOOKED AT HER. HE WAS SMILING. GIA RAN OF WITH EMMA LAUGHING.

'' WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT ?''

'' I DON'T KNOW, BUT MY HEART IS BEATING HARD'' SAID GIA.

'' AWW'' SAID EMMA.

'' BUT HE WAS WITH THAT RAT ALLY ALL NIGHT''

'' WELL YEAH, BUT DID HE KISSED YOU? CAUSE WHEN YOU RAN AWAY WHEN NOAH SAID THE TRUTH, TROY FOLLOWED YOU, AND YOU WEREN'T BACK FOR LONG TIME'' SAID EMMA.

'' THAT DAY WAS GREAT, I WILL HAVE TO TELL YOU TRUTH, YES WE KISSED'' SAID GIA CLOSING HER EYES AND SMILING.

'' WELL THAT DAY WAS BAD FOR ME THOUGH. ANYWAY I THINK HE STILL LIKES ALLY CAUSE HE WAS WITH HER ALL NIGHT''

GIA THEN WAS SAD.

''I KNOW, SHE IS JEALOUSE OF ME. SHE THINKS I KISSED HIM SO NOW SHE WANTS TO TURN HIM AWAY FROM ME. WELL I KISSED HIM, BUT WE DON'T WANT TO TELL ANYONE, I TOLD YOU, AND PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE'' SAID GIA TALKING VERY FAST.

'' OKAY BESTIE... DO YOU REMEMBER THE SONG YOU SANG TO ME WHEN I WAS SAD IN CHILDHOOD?''

'' NO'' SAID GIA LOOKED CONFUSED.

'' YEAH YOU KNOW''

'' OH I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, SO WHAT ?''

'' WELL CAN YOU SING IT ? '' ASKED EMMA MAKING A SAD FACE.

'' OKAY SILLY'' SHE LAUHED.

'' YAY''

'' WAIT WAIT I FEEL MY HEART CHANGE WHENEVER YOU COME AROUND, THE EARTH SHAKE IT'S MORE THAN I CAN TAKE I THINK MY FEET JUST LEFT THE GROUND ( LISTEN TO THIS SONG ON YOUTUBE SO YOU COULD KNOW HOW IT GOES : THAT'S FALLING IN LOVE.)

EMMA JOINED IN WITH GIA.

'' THAT'S FALLING THAT'S FALLING I GUESS THAT'S FALLING IN LOVE'' THEY BOTH SANG.

'' YOU SWEET LOVE TAKES ME AWAY'' SANG GIA.

THEY BOTH LAUGHED.

'' YOU HAVE AMAZING VOICE GIA'' SAID EMMA.

'' YOU HAVE AMAZING VOICE EMMA, REMEBER WHEN YOU SANG AND ENDED THE MONSTER''

'' YEAH'' SHE SMILED.

'' EMMA ?''

'' YEAH ?''

'' DO YOU LOVE NOAH?''

'' I LOVE HIM''

'' CUTE''

'' GIA ?''

'' YEAH ?''

'' DO YOU LOVE TROY?''

'' I DO'' SAID GIA.

TROY WAS ON COACH WATCHING TV. THEN GIA AND EMMA WERE BACK. HE STOOD UP. HIS HEAD WAS HURTING.

'' HI GIA AND EMMA'' HE SAID.

'' HI'' BOTH OF THEM SAID.

GIA WENT TO SIT ON THE SOFA.

'' EMMA ?''

'' YEAH ?''

'' MY HEAD HURTS, WHAT SHOULD I DO ?'' ASKED TROY.

'' GO HAVE A NAP''

HE WENT ON THE SOFA WHERE GIA WAS. HE PUTED HIS HEAD ON GIA'S LAP. SHE PUTTED HER HAND ON HIS FOREHEAD AND STROKED HIM. HE LOOKED UP AT HER. HE CLOSED HIS EYES KNOWING HE FELT SAFE WITH HER. TROY FELT WARM. EMMA HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR. IT WAS ALLY SHE WENT IN AND LOOKED FOR TROY. SHE WENT INTO LIVING ROOM WHERE TROY WAS WITH GIA. SHE LOOKED AT GIA. GIA DIDN'T SAW ALLY CAUSE SHE WAS LOOKING AT TROY AND TROY WAS LOOKING AT GIA THEY BOTH SMILING. ALLY CROSSED HER HANDS. THEN SHE COUCHED TO GET ATTENTION. GIA JUMPED.

'' HELLO HONEY'' SAID ALLY.

'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?''

'' I WANTED TO SEE YOU''

GIA LOOKED AT TROY HE LOOKED AT HER. THEN GIA WENT AWAY.

'' WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER ?''

'' NOTHING''

'' WELL WHAT I SAW YOU SHOULD EXPLAIN''

'' COME HERE''

SHE WENT OVER TROY.

'' SIT ON MY LAPS'' SAID TROY.

ALLY SAT. THEN TROY LEANED OVER AND STARTED KISSING HER. GIA LOOKED THROUGH THE CORNER.


	16. Chapter 16

(LISTEN TO ' LADY GAGA BAD ROMANCE) WHILE READING FOR MORE DRAMA.

GIA FELT SHIVER THROUGH HER SKIN. SHE PLACED HER HAND ON HER CHEST. SHE COULD FEEL TEARS FALLING DOWN. SHE WAS MAD. JAKE CAME OVER.

'' WHAT HAPPENED ?''

SHE STOOD UP AND GRABBED JAKE AND TOOK HOLD OF HIS NECK THEN SHE MADE HIM COME CLOSER AND KISSED JAKE SHE HAD TO TIP TOE TO REACH HIM. JAKE WAS SO HAPPY. GIA WAS SAD. THEY KISSED SO LONG. NOAH WAS CARRYING HIS DRINK AND THEN HE CAME AND SAW THEM KISSING CUTLY HE DROPPED HIS DRINK THEN HE WALKED OF.

'' EMMA... SOMETHING STRANGE IS GOING ON''

'' WHAT ?''

'' UM... JAKE AND GIA ARE KISSING''

'' WHAT ?!''

'' YEP '' HE LOOKED WIDLY.

'' LET ME SEE''

SHE WENT TO LOOK AND SHE SAW IT.

THEN ALLY AND TROY CAME OVER TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON. TROY SAW IT. HE WAS MAD. HE LOOKED SO MAD THAT HE WANTED TO SHOUT. ALLY WAS SMILING EVILY SHE KNEW THAT NO ONE WILL EVER DISTURB THEIR RELATIONSHIP.

THEN JAKE AND GIA BROKE THE KISS.

'' WHAT ?!'' SHE LOOKED AT EVERYONE EXSPECIALY AT TROY.

'' UM NOTHING'' EMMA AND NOAH RAN OF.

TROY WAS LOOKING AT GIA. ALLY WAS TRYING TO PULL HIM BUT HE STILL DIDN'T GO.

'' COME ON GIA'' SAID JAKE.

'' OKAY'' SHE LOOKED AT TROY DEEPLY IN HIS EYES. TROY COULD SEE SHE WAS ABOUT TO CRY.

'' JUST LET'S GO'' SAID GIA WIPPING HER TEARS OFF.

JAKE AND GIA WENT OUT OF THE DOOR. TROY LOOKED THROUGH THE WINDOW.

'' GIA'' HE WHISPERD. BUT ALLY PULLED HIM OFF.

LISTEN TO JESSIE J MASTERPIECE FOR MORE DRAMA

'' THIS IS GONNA BE A WAR'' SAID GIA, WALKING WITH JAKE TO FOREST THEY BOTH HOLDING HANDS.

'' WHAT ?'' LAUGHED JAKE.

'' NOTHING''

'' UM... CAN I ASK YOU ?''

'' WHAT ?''

'' YOU SAID YOU LIKE TROY, I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LOVED ME''

GIA LOOKED DOWN TEARS CAME FROM HER EYES '' I AM IN A BIG MESS''

'' ANOTHER QUESTION, WHERE ARE WE GOING ?''

'' I HAVE NO IDEA''

'' UM... WE BETTER GO HOME''

'' NO !''

'' PLEASE''

'' YOU CAN GO''

'' OKAY, SURE ?''

'' YEAH''

JAKE KISSED HER AND WALKED OF.

'' I LOVE YOU TROY, MY TROY'' SHE SAID CRYING.

JAKE WENT HOME, HE WAS HAPPY. ALLY ALREADY LEFT. TROY CAME TO LOOK HOPING THAT IT WILL BE GIA.

'' WHERE GIA ?'' ASKED TROY.

'' WHY DO YOU CARE ? SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND'' ASKED JAKE.

'' WELL I CARE CAUSE I ...'' HE PAUSED HE LOOKED AROUND EVERYONE WAS WAITING FOR ANSWER.

'' WHAT ?'' SAID JAKE TRYING TO LOOK COOL.

'' NOTHING''

GIA CAME IN.

'' IS EVERYTHING OKAY ?'' ASKED GIA.

'' YEAH'' ANSWER JAKE LOOKING AT TROY MADLY.

'' GIA WE NEED TO TALK'' TROY SAID.

'' OKAY, IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING TELL INFRONT OF EVERYONE'' SAID JAKE.

'' NO, I NEED TO TALK YOU IN PERSON'' SAID TROY.

'' OKAY'' SAID GIA.

'' I WILL COME WITH YOU '' SAID JAKE.

'' NO I AM FINE'' SAID GIA.

'' SURE SWEETIE?'' HE KISSED HER.

GIA NODDED. TROY TOOK HER OUTSIDE.

'' WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT, IT WASN'T OUR PLAN, IF YOU WANT TO STAY WITH ME DO SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP US!'' SHOUTED TROY AT HER.

'' ALSO YOU AND ALLY WASN'T IN OUR PLAN, TROY'' SHE GAVE BACK.

'' I KNOW, BUT I STILL NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING SO SHE WON'T UNDERSTAND THAT WE KISSED!'' SHOUTED TROY

'' YOU OVER REACTED, YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK NOTHING WILL GO BETWEEN US'' SAID GIA CRYING.

'' WHAT ? YOU THINK I LOVE HER ? WELL I DON'T!'' HE SHOUTED.

'' YOU DO, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LYING''

'' I DON'T LIE'' SAID TROY.

'' WHAT'S NOW, MAYBE THAT WAS YOUR'S AND ALLY'S PLAN TO HURT ME AND LAUGH AT IT'' SAID GIA CRYING.

'' NO''

'' AND YOU KNOW THE KISS, FORGET ABOUT IT'' SAID GIA

'' NO I WON'T FORGET IT, CAUSE I LOVE YOU'' HE SAID.

GIA WAS CRYING.

'' I AM GOING IN''

'' BUT THEY WILL SEE YOU CRY''

'' I DON'T CARE'' SAID GIA.

SHE WENT IN AND SLAMED THE DOOR.

'' GIA ?!'' EVERYONE LOOKED AT HER.

'' WHAT ?'' SHE SAID CRYING.

'' WHAT HAPPENED?'' ASKED JAKE.

GIA WENT INTO EMMA'S ARMS.

'' OH SWEETIE CALM DOWN'' SAID EMMA CALMING HER WHILE SHE LOOKED AT NOAH.

'' SIT DOWN'' ORION SAID HUGGING HER.

GIA WAS CALMING DOWN.

'' I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT''

'' OKAY'' EMMA AGREED.

'' TAKE A NAP'' SAID NOAH.

'' YEAH YOU WILL FEEL BETTER''


	17. Chapter 17

GIA HAD A LONG NAP. SHE WOKE UP AND WAS HOME ALONE. SHE FOUND A LETTER ON THE KITCHEN TABLE. IT SAID :

GIA WE ARE NOT HOME, WE ARE LOOKING FOR TROY...

AT THE TIME SHE STOPPED READING IT. THEN SHE LOOKED BACK.

MAKE SURE TO BE SAFE... LOVE EMMA, JAKE, NOAH AND ORION.

GIA FELT BAD. SHE FELT DOWN ON THE FLOOR. SHE COULDN'T SEE CLEARLY. SHE TRIED TO STAND UP BUT HER FEET COUDN'T HOLD HER. GIA WAS ABOUT TO BLEED AGAIN FROM HER MOUTH. SHE STARTED COUGHING TRYING TO FIND HER BREATH. SHE WAS ON HER FOURS. SUDDENLY A BANG CAME FROM THE DOOR... GIA DIDN'T HEAR, SHE WAS COUGHING. THEN THE DOOR OPENED AND EMMA WENT IN. SHE PUTTED HER BAG OF AND HEARD WEIRD NOISES.

'' GIA?''

NO ONE ANSWERD.

'' I BETTER CHECK ON HER'' SHE THOUGHT.

SHE WENT INTO THE LIVING ROOM WHERE SHE WAS SLEEPING AND SAW HER WHITE AS A PLAIN PIECE OF PAPER, BLOOD COMING FROM HER MOUTH, SHE WAS COUGHING.

'' GIA !'' EMMA SCREAMED AND RAN TO HELP HER BEST FRIEND.

'' DID... YO..U ... FOU...ND...TROY..?'' SHE COUGHED OUT THE WORDS.

'' NO SWEETIE, SIT DOWN QUICKLY I WILL HELP YOU'' EMMA COMMANDED.

EMMA RAN TO GET SOME TISSUE AND A MORPHER.

SHE WIPED BLOOD OFF.

'' NOAH, JAKE, ORION I NEED YOUR HELP!'' SHOUTED EMMA.

'' WE BE HERE'' THEY SHOUTED.

'' I WILL TAKE YOU ON SOFA''

'' NO''

''WHY ?''

'' I AM STRONG TO DO IT MYSELF''

'' WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE, GOOD THAT I CAME BACK OR ELSE YOU BE...'' SAID EMMA PAUSING.

'' GO ON SAY IT'' SAID GIA.

'' NEVER MIND''

BOYS CAME IN AS FAST AS THEY COULD.

'' GIA ?'' ASKED NOAH.

'' SHE WAS BLEEDING AND ALOMST DIED'' EMMA SAID STARTING CRYING.

'' OMG THANKS GOODNESS THAT EMMA CAME BACK, HOW ARE YOU FEELING SWEETIE?'' ASKED JAKE.

'' I AM BETTER'' ANSWER GIA.

'' WHAT ABOUT TROY?'' ASKED ORION.

'' LET'S FIND HIM, EMMA STAY WITH GIA'' SAID NOAH.

'' WAIT...'' GIA STOPED THEM.

'' WHAT ?'' ASKED EMMA.

LISTEN TO '' JESSIE J THUNDER'' FOR MORE DRAMA.

'' I WILL GO FIND HIM ON MY OWN'' SAID GIA.

'' NO WAY'' EVERYONE SAID.

'' I WILL, IT WAS MY FAULT THAT HE RAN AWAY''

'' WHY DID HE RAN AWAY THEN ?'' ASKED JAKE.

'' IT IS SO HARD TO EXSPLAIN'' SAID GIA.

'' I WILL NOT LET YOU GO'' SAID EMMA.

'' I WILL'' SAID GIA.

'' LET HER THEN'' SAID ORION.

'' OKAY, JUST KEEP YOUR MORTHER BESIDES''SAID EMMA

'' OKAY'' SAID GIA.

'' GO GO MEGAFORCE!'' SHOUTED GIA.

SHE LOOKED BACK AT THEM. SHE NODDED, THEY NODDED TOO.

SHE RAN NEAR ERNIE'S BUT HE WASN'T THERE, SHE THEN RAN NEAR SHOOL, THEN WHERE GOSEI BUT HE WASN'T ANYWHERE.

''TROY'' SHE WHISPERD.

THEN SHE REMEMBERD THE WOODS SHE RAN THERE TOO, BUT SHE FORGOT WHERE THEY BOTH WERE.

'' TROY !'' SHE SHOUTED.

NO ONE ANSWERD.

'' TROY !'' SHE SHOUTED AGAIN.

SHE RAN ALMOST HALF OF THE WOODS. SHE THEN REMEMBERD WHERE, SHE RECOGNISED THE PLACE. GIA WAS WITH HER RANGER UNIFORM.

'' TROY!'' SHE SHOUTED.

THEN SHE SAW SOMETHING. THERE WAS SOMEONE NEXT TO THE TREE. SHE WENT CLOSER AND SAW IT WAS TROY. HE WAS SITTING NEAR THE TREE AND HE WAS SLEEPING. SOMETHING WAS IN HIS HANDS. IT WAS A NOTEBOOK. GIA KNEELED BESIDE HIM AND TOOK NOTEBOOK, IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL DRAWING OF GIA. GIA FELT IN LOVE.

'' GUYS I FOUND TROY, I WILL TAKE HIM HOME'' SAID GIA SPOKE INTO THE MORPHER.

'' GREAT, DO YOU NEED ANY HELP ?'' ASKED OTHER RANGERS.

'' NO'' ANSWERD GIA.

LISTEN TO THIS SONG '' LITTLE MIX, LITTLE ME'' FOR MORE DRAMA

THEN SHE PUTTED IT BACK. SHE STOOD UP. GIA SAW THAT TROY WAS WAKING UP A LITTLE BIT. HE OPENED ON EYE AND SAW YELLOW RANGER THEN HE OPENED SECOND. HE WAS SUPRISED.

'' PLEASE TELL ME I AM NOT DREAMING'' HE SAID HAPPY SEEING GIA.

SHE TURNED BACK TO NORMAL.

'' YOU ARE NOT'' SHE SMILED BACK.

'' I AM SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED'' HE SAID WHILE SHE SHE SAT NEXT TO HIM.

'' WHAT IS THAT'' SHE POINTED AT THE DRAWING.

'' UH... UM... NOTHING''

GIA LEANED OVER HIM AND KISSED HIM. HE LET HER KISS HIM. THEY WERE KISSING BOTH KNOWING THEY WERE SAFE.

'' I LOVE YOU GIA'' HE SAID.

'' I LOVE YOU MORE TROY, I NEVER LOVED ANYONE LIKE YOU TROY, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I LOVE, BUT... ALLY''

'' I DON'T LOVE HER GIA''

'' BUT I FELL ALWAY AS JUST A SHADOW TO YOU'' SAID GIA.

'' YOU ARE MY GIRL AND NO ONE ELSE IS MINE JUST YOU, TOMOROW I WILL TELL EVERYONE THE TRUTH'' SAID TROY.

'' BUT WHAT ABOUT JAKE ?''

'' WE WILL TELL HIM TOO'' SAID TROY

'' I AM SORRY WHAT HAPPENED TODAY'' SAID GIA.

'' IT'S HURTS ME WHEN YOU CRY'' HE SAID.

'' IT'S HURTS WHEN YOU ARE SAD OR ALONE, REMEBER I WILL ALWAYS BE ON YOU SIDE NO MATTER WHAT WILL HAPPEN'' SHE SAID WHEN TEAR CAME OUT.

'' ME TOO'' HE WIPED HER TEAR OFF.

'' WE BETTER GO'' SAID GIA.

'' OKAY BUT PULL ME UP CAUSE I CAN'T STAND UP'' TROY LAUGHED.

'' OKAY '' SHE PULLED HIM LAUGHING.

THEY WENT HOME BOTH HOLDING HANDS. THEY REACHED HOME. AND THEY STOPPED HOLDING HANDS. GIA WENT IN.

'' TROY ARE YOU OKAY SWEETIE, I GOT SO SCARED'' SAID ALLY COMING OVER HIM.

'' I AM FINE'' HE SAID.

GIA GAVE EMMA EVIL LOOK FOR LETTING ALLY COME, THEN EMMA LOOKED AT JAKE AND GIA UNDERSTOOD THAT JAKE INVITED HER. GIA NODDED TO EMMA. TROY LOOKED AT GIA HE WANTED TO TELL ALLY THE TRUTH.

'' CAN WE TALK GIA ?'' HE ASKED.

'' YEAH''

'' WILL WE TELL THEM?'' HE WHISPERD.

'' YEAH, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE IT, TAKE HER SOME WHERE AND I WILL TAKE JAKE SOMEWHERE''

'' OKAY''

SO THEY WALKED NEXT TO OTHERS.

'' I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ALLY''

'' WHAT ?''

'' DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE''

'' OH MY GOSH SWEETIE COURSE I WILL''

JAKE LOOKED AT TROY.

''UM... GIA DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME OR GO ON A DATE ?'' HE ASKED NERVOUSLY.


	18. Chapter 18

LISTEN TO ' BATTLEFIELD LEA MICHELE' TO HAVE MORE DRAMA. LISTEN WHILE READING.

'' OKAY'' SAID GIA.

SHE HOLD HER BREATH, SHE WAS SCARED TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH. EVERYONE LOOKED AT GIA.

'' YOU OKAY?'' ASKED TROY AND JAKE.

'' YEAH'' GIA FELT SAD.

'' NO, TELL ME SWEETIE'' SAID JAKE.

'' NOTHING, I JUST... NEVER MIND'' SAID GIA NOT KNOWING HOW SHE WAS FEELING.

'' GIA, ARE YOU OKAY?'' ASKED TROY.

'' YEAH'' SHE LOOKED STRANGE.

'' GIA TELL US, IS SOMETHING WRONG?'' ASKED EMMA.

'' NOTHING'' SHE WALKED AWAY.

'' TROY YOU BETTER CHECK ON HER, SHE ONLY TRUST YOU'' SAID EMMA.

'' WWWHAT!'' SAID JAKE.

'' OKAY'' SAID TROY CALMLY.

HE WENT INTO THE ROOM. GIA WAS SITTING ON BED.

'' IS EVERYTHING OK?'' HE ASKED LOOKING AT HER.

'' DON'T LEAVE ME'' SAID GIA CRYING.

'' I WON'T'' HE SAID GRABBING HER HAND.

'' I FEEL LIKE SOMETHING GOING TO HAPPEN THAT... I MIGHT LOOSE YOU'' SAID GIA CRYING.

'' YOU NEVER LOOSE ME'' HE SAID. '' WE BOTH HOLD ON WHAT IS RIGHT... AND IF I LOOSE YOU I COULDN'T LIVE'' HE SAID.

'' I LOVE YOU TROY'' SHE SAID.

'' I LOVE YOU TOO GIA, YOU ARE MY GIRL FOREVER'' HE SAID KISSING HER FORHEAD.

HE STOOD UP AND WENT BACK WHERE EVERYONE WAS STANDING.

'' HOW IS SHE?'' ASKED JAKE.

'' SHE HAD BAD MEMORIES ABOUT HER PARENTS, JAKE YOU MIGHT WANT TO LET HER BE A BIT ON HER OWN, SHE SAID SHE WANT TO BE ON HER OWN FOR A BIT'' SAID TROY LOOKING SAD.

'' WHY ARE YOU SAD TROY ?'' ASKED EMMA.

'' JUST SAD SEEING HER SUFFER'' SAID TROY.

LISTEN TO ' impossible BY shontelle' TO MAKE MORE DRAMA LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING.

IT WAS NIGHT A NIGHT FOR THE DATES. GIA WAS PUTTING EARINGS ON AND SHE WAS LOOKING AT THE MIRROR.

'' I LOVE YOU TROY'' SHE WHISPERD.

'' GIA !'' SHOUTED EMMA FROM THE KITCHEN.

'' WHAT ?!'' ASKED GIA.

'' I AM GOING WITH NOAH TO CINEMA SO LOCK THE DOOR, OR SHOULD I TELL JAKE?''

'' TELL JAKE'' ANSWERD GIA.

GIA WAS WEARING BLUE JEANS AND T-SHIRT THAT WAS GOLDEN.

SHE STOOD UP AND JAKE SAW HER HE WAS AMAZED. HE GRABBED HER HAND. JAKE LOCKED THE DOOR. ORION WAS AT ERNIE'S HELPING HIM OUT. TROY AND ALLY WERE AT RESTORAN AND NOAH AND EMMA TRIED AGAIN AND WENT TO SEE A MOVIE.

JAKE AND GIA WENT TO A NICE CAFE THAT THEY COULD TALK. IT WAS VERY DARK OUTSIDE.

'' SO DO YOU LIKE IT HERE ?'' ASKED JAKE.

'' YEAH'' SAID GIA NERVOUSLY.

'' I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING'' BOTH OF THEM SAID AT THE SAME TIME.

'' YOU GO FIRST'' SAID JAKE.

'' NO, YOU'' SAID GIA.

'' OKAY, YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE YOU'' SAID JAKE.

'' AWW THANKS'' SAID GIA SHE COULD FEEL HER HEART BANGING VERY HARD.

'' NOW YOUR TURN'' HE SAID SMILING.

'' UM... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU THIS'' SAID GIA.

'' GO ON TELL ME'' JAKE SMILED.

'' WELL THIS IS GONNA BE HARD''

'' JUST TELL ME''

'' I DON'T LOVE YOU JAKE'' SAID GIA.

'' WHAT ?!'' JAKE'S SMILE BROKE.

'' I LOVE TROY, I AM SO SORRY, I LOVE HIM, I CAN'T BE WITH YOU '' SAID GIA CRYING.

'' WOW... THAT HURTED... SO DOES HE LOVE YOU TOO ?'' SAID JAKE MADLY.

'' YES'' SAID GIA CRYING.

'' I WAS A FOOL TRYING TO LOVE YOU, I FEEL SO DUMB, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT GIA!'' HE SHOUTED AT HER.

'' I AM SORRY'' SAID GIA CRYING.

'' TOO LATE GIA'' HE SAID WALKING AWAY.

GIA WAS CRYING. SHE STOOD UP AND WALKED THROUGH THE PARK NO ONE WAS THERE. SHE TOOK HER HIGH HEALS OF. AND CARRIED THEM. HER HEART HURTED.

TROY AND ALLY WERE SITTING THERE TALKING.

'' I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT'' TROY SAID.

'' OKAY'' SAID ALLY EXSITED.

'' THIS IS GONNA BE HARD, BUT I NEED TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH'' HE SAID.

ALLY WAS LOOKING AT HIM.

'' WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER, I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE'' HE SAID.

'' WHAT !'' SAID ALLY LOOKING MAD.

'' I LOVE GIA '' HE SAID.

'' I HATE YOU, YOU CAN'T'' SHE SAID CRYING. '' SHE IS A RAT''

'' I AM SORRY''

'' I HATE YOU AND HER'' SHE RAN OFF CRYING AND ANGRY.

'' WAIT !'' SHOUTED TROY, BUT SHE ALREADY RAN OF.

LISTEN TO ' LEA MICHELE BATTLEFIELD' TO MAKE MORE DRAMA.

GIA WAS CRYING SITTING ON THE GREEN GRASS. SHE STOOD UP AND WALKED INTO THE FOREST AREA WHERE IT WAS TREES THERE, SHE WENT THROUGH THERE AND WENT TO FOREST. SHE SAT ON THE FLOOR CRYING. GIA KNEW WHAT WRONG SHE DONE. SHE DIDN'T LOVED JAKE BUT SHE DIDN'T WANTED TO HURT HIM.

GIA WAS LONELY. THERE WAS SOMEONE RUNNING. GIA STOOD UP LOOKING CONFUSED. SHE WAS SCARED. SHE WALKED BACKWARDS AND FELT DOWN, THEN SHE PUSHED HERSELF AWAY. SHE WAS SCARED. IT WAS STILL MOVING. THEN SOMEONE GRABBED HER HAIR.

'' RAT !'' SHOUTED ALLY.

'' AHH!'' SCREAMED GIA.

'' YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!'' SAID ALLY HOLDING GIA'S ARM BACK SO IT HURTED HER.

'' LEAVE ME !'' SHOUTED GIA.

GIA KICKED HER AND ALLY LET HER GO. ALLY GRABBED HER HAIR AGAIN AND PUCHED HER. GIA KICKED HER AGAIN AND ALLY LET HER GO. GIA RAN. SHE COULDN'T SEE IT WAS DARK. THEN ALLY RAN AFTER HER AND MADE GIA FALL DOWN ALLY JUMPED ON TOP OF HER AND PUNCHED HER, GIA WAS BLEEDING.

'' YOU DID THIS SO YOU WOULD BE HAPPY!'' SHOUTED ALLY.

'' YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT HURTS, BUT I WILL MAKE YOU HURT TOO'' SAID ALLY MADLY.

'' LEAVE ME!'' SHOUTED GIA.

'' NO WAY, I RATHER KILL YOU, DEAR JAKE WON'T CAME HERE TO SAVE YOU, NOT EVEN TROY'' SAID ALLY HOLDING GIA'S THROAT AND GIA COUDN'T BREATH.

'' I LOVE TROY AND YOU WON'T GET HIM AWAY FROM ME'' SAID GIA.

'' I LOVE TROY, YOU DON'T LOVE HIM, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, HE LOVES ME!'' SAID ALLY SHOUTING.

GIA PUNCHED HER IN THE FACE.

'' WHAT A LAME POWER RANGER'' SAID ALLY. '' TROY ONLY WOULD LAUGH AT YOU, HE SAID HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU'' SAID ALLY MAKING FUN OF GIA.

'' THAT'S IS NOT TRUE!'' SHOUTED GIA UNABLE TO BREATH.

TROY CAME BACK HOME. JAKE WAS THERE WITH EMMA AND NOAH.

'' I HATE YOU, CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME !'' SHOUTED JAKE.

'' JAKE CALM DOWN'' SAID EMMA.

'' WHERE'S GIA ?'' ASKED TROY.

'' I THOUGHT SHE WILL COME BACK WITH YOU'' SAID EMMA.

'' WHAT ?'' SAID TROY.

'' WHERE DID YOU LEFT GIA ?'' ASKED NOAH.

'' IN THE PARK'' SAID JAKE NERVOUS.

'' JAKE GO TO FIND IN PARK, NOAH AND EMMA GO TO FIND AT THE MALL AND I WILL GO TO FOREST'' TROY COMMANDED.

'' GOT IT'' EVERYONE SAID.

'' YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME'' SAID ALLY KICKING HER.

'' SAY LAST WORDS RAT'' SHE SAID AND ENDED GIA.

THEN ALLY RAN OF AWAY LEAVING GIA. IT STARTED TO RAIN. IT WAS A HEAVY RAIN. TROY WAS LOOKING FOR GIA IN THE WOODS AT VERY DARK NIGHT. IT WAS ABOUT 11PM. TROY WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE UNTIL HE SAW A BODY LYING ON THE FLOOR. HE RAN SO FAST TO SEE WHO WAS IT. HE SAW GIA LYING THERE WHITE AS SNOW SHE WAS PUNCHED VERY HARD. HE RAN UP TO HER AND KNEELED BESIDE HER. HE WAS CRYING.

'' GIA !'' HE SHOUTED.

'' DON'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU'' HE SAID PUTTING HIS HEAD ON HER. HE WAS WET IT STARTED TO RAIN EVEN HARDER. TROY WAS CRYING.

'' DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE'' HE SAID CRYING.

HE TOOK HER AND HOLDED HER IN HIS ARMS.

'' I LOVE YOU, I ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND I WILL''

THEN HE TOOK HER, HE WAS HOLDING HER ON TWO HANDS AND TAKING HER SOMEWHERE SAFE. THEN HE TOOK HER AND PUTTED UP ON HIS BACK, IN THE POSITION OF A PIGGYBACK. TROY WAS WET. HE TOOK A MORPHER AND SAID:

'' I FOUND HER, I NEED EMERGANCY AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE!'' HE SHOUTED.

THEN HE PUTTED THE MORPHER BACK. THEN WALKED HER INTO HOSPITAL.

LISTEN TO 'KATY PERRY UNCONDITIONALY' FOR MORE DRAMA LISTEN WHILE READING.

'' I NEED HELP PLEASE !'' HE SHOUTED SO SOMEONE COULD HELP HER.

'' OVER HERE QUICK'' SAID A NURSE.

THEY TOOK HER QUICKLY TO ONE OF THE HOSPITAL ROOM. NURSE GOT A DOCTOR. THE NURSE TRIED TO GET TROY OUT OF THE ROOM FOR THE QUICK OPERATION BUT HE ONLY WANTED TO BE WITH GIA.

'' IF YOU WANT TO HELP HER THEN PLEASE LEAVE, WE NEED TO HELP HER'' SAID THE NURSE, THEN TROY UNDERSTOOD.

NURSE TOOK HIM TO HAVE A SEAT AND TOOK HIM A TOWEL CAUSE HE WAS WET. TROY WAS NERVOUS. HE SAW HIS FRIENDS RUNNING UP TO HIM.

'' PLEASE TELL ME SHE IS OKAY'' SAID EMMA CRYING.

'' SHE IS NOT'' SAID TROY COVERING HIS EYES.

'' MAN EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY'' SAID ORION.

'' HOW DO YOU KNOW ?'' ASKED EMMA.

'' MY GIRLFRIEND'S MUM IS A GREAT DOCTOR, WE CAN ASK HER FOR HELP'' SAID ORION.

'' I DON'T KNOW IF SHE CAN TAKE IT, I CAN'T TAKE HER BEING HURT'' SAID TROY STILL COVERD HIS EYES WITH HIS HANDS.


	19. Chapter 19

Just a little note: thank you so much for nice reviews, also tell me if i should write new story and end this one. Love you

Beyond The Veil - Lindsey Stirling (Original Song) LISTEN TO THIS SONG FOR MORE DRAMA :)

EMMA SAT NEXT TO TROY.

'' I GOT YOUR BACK TROY'' SHE SAID PUTTING HER HAND ON HIS SHOULDER. HE FELT WARMNESS.

'' THANKS'' HIS EYES LIT UP.

NOAH LOOKED AT JAKE WHO WAS TOTTALY SILENT. JAKE HAS NEVER BEEN SO QUIET BEFORE.

'' I...'' SPOKE EMMA.

TROY AND OTHERS LOOKED AT HER.

'' ARE YOU OKAY EMMA?'' ASKED TROY, STANDING UP.

EMMA FELT BAD. TROY WAS WORRIED. EMMA BLINKED, THEN SHE FELT HER FALLING, TROY SAW EMMA FAINTING HE QUICKLY RAN TO CATCH HER. HE GOT HER IN HIS ARMS.

'' EMMA!'' SHOUTED TROY, AS HE SAW A MONSTER AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HOSPITAL HALLS SHOOTING HIS AROWES AT EMMA.

SHE WAS BLEEDING. TROY'S ARMS WERE ALL RED WITH BLOOD. JAKE WATCHED AS TROY GAVE EMMA TO NOAH'S ARMS AND HE TRANSPORTED INTO POWER RANGER.

'' JAKE DO SOMETHING!'' SHOUTED NOAH, WHILE HOLDED EMMA IN HIS ARMS.

HE DIDN'T SAID ANYTHING.

MONSTER DISAPEARD.

TROY WENT BACK TO NORMAL AND FELL TO THE GROUND BLOOD COMING FROM WHERE THE AROWS WHERE SHOT.

'' TROY!'' SHOUTED JAKE.

HE GRABBED HIS HAND AND THEN THE GROUND WAS SHAKING.

EMMA OPENED HER EYES AND SAW TROY.

'' TROY !'' SHE SHOUTED.

BLOOD CAME FROM HIS LEG.

''I AM FINE RUN I NEED TO GET GIA OUT OF HERE!'' HE SHOUTED BACK.

'' NO !'' SHE SHOUTED, BUT ALL TROY COULD HEAR WAS HER VOICE FAR AWAY IN THE DISTANCE.

'' GIA !'' HE SHOUTED.

HE RAN INTO ONE OF THE ROOMS AND SAW GIA, SHE WAS LYING ON THE FLOOR. EVERYTHING WAS SHAKING.

TROY COULD HEAR PEOPLE SCREAMING '' EARTHQUAKE!''

HE TOOK GIA INTO HIS ARMS AND TRIED TO RUN AWAY FROM THERE. BUT SOMETHING STOPED THEM. A PIECE OF CEILING FELL RIGHT INFRONT OF THEM.

GIA BEGAN TO WAKE UP '' TROY...'' SHE SAID SOFTLY.

'' GIA, GO BACK TO SLEEP EVERYTHING IS FINE'' AS HE JUST FINISHED THE SENTENCE LIGHTS WERE GON.

GIA WAS SOBBING '' IS EVERYTHING BE OKAY ?''

'' I WILL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE YOU, I LOVE YOU AND IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.'' HE SAID.

LIGHTS WERE FLICKERING. HE HOLDED HER TIGHT IN HIS ARMS AND ANOTHER PIECE OF CEILING FEEL ON THEIR HEADS.

THE END?

OR TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Chapter 20

HI THANKS FOR VERY NICE REVIEWS. HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. ENJOY !

TROY LOOKED UP AND SAW THE CEILING FALLING... BUT IT STOPPED. HE LOOKED AT GIA, HE SAW HORROR IN HER EYES.

'' TROY, GIA?'' A MAN'S VOICE WAS HEARD.

'' WHOSE THAT ?'' TROY ASKED.

'' ORION, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?'' HE SHOUTED.

'' OVER HERE'' GIA SCREAMED.

ORION QUICKLY MOVED THE CEILING AND MADE AN EXIT FOR THEM.

'' ORION, THANK YOU'' GIA HUGGED HIM.

HE SMILED. SHOOK HIS HANDS WITH HIM.

''I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE ?''

''I HEARED ABOUT THE DISASTER SO I HAD TO LEAVE EVERYTHING AND COME BACK''

ALL OF THEM WENT BACK WHERE THE OTHERS WERE.

'' SO GIA CAN'T BE IN HOSPITAL ANYMORE'' ASKED NOAH.

''I WILL CALL THE DOCTORS AND SEE HOW CAN THEY HELP'' EMMA AGREED TO HELP.

TROY WATCHED EMMA AS SHE WALKED. GIA LOOKED AT TROY, SHE KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON.

''DOCTOR SAID YOU NEED TO STAY HOME'' EMMA SAID.

'' YEAH IT IS OBVIOUS'' GIA SAID, IN HER VOICE SHE FELT SADNESS AND ANGER.

'' CHILL...JUST SAYING'' EMMA SAID.

GIA SAT DOWN ON THE SOFA.

THERE WAS SILENCE.

''EMMA, CAN WE TALK?'' TROY ASKED.

'' YEAH SURE'' SHE SMILED.

GIA WAS LOOKING AT THEM.

'' CAN WE TALK PRIVATLY?'' HE LOOKED AT NOAH, JAKE AND ORION.

''WHAT?'' ALL OF THEM THREE ASKED.

'' LETS GO ON THE ROCKS WHERE THE BEACH IS''

'' SOUNDS GOOD'' HE STOOD THERE.

THEN EMMA GRABBED HIS HAND '' COME ON'' SHE SMILED.

GIA HAD ENOUGH. SHE STOOD UP AND FOLLOWED THEM. SHE FELT LIKE SOMETHING WAS GOING ON HERE.

EMMA AND TROY SAT DOWN WATCHING THE WAVES.

'' TODAY YOU WANTED TO TELL ME SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT, WHAT IS IT?'' TROY AKSED.

'' OH NOTHING, I FORGOT ANYWAY, NOTHING SPECIAL, I FORGOT,'' SHE LIED, SHE KNEW WHAT SHE WANTED TO TELL HIM, IT WAS IMPORTANT TO HER.

''WELL I GUESS IT'S ALL I REALLY WANTED TO KNOW, I AM GONNA STAY HERE JUST RELAX CAUSE I AM SO TIRED OF ALL THE DRAMA'' HE SMILED.

'' YOU MEAN... GIA'S?'' SHE ASKED NERVOUSLY.

'' WELL KIND OF'' HE SAID.

''CAN I STAY HERE WITH YOU FOR A MOMENT?'' SHE ASKED.

''YEAH SURE'' HE SMILED.

GIA COULDN'T HEAR WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT. SHE TOOK A DEEP BREATH. SHE FELT LIKE SHE WANTED TO DISTURB THEM BOTH, BUT SHE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING.

DAYS AND DAYS PASSED, GIA WAS SPYING ON TROY. HE WAS ACTING LIKE NOTHING WAS BETWEEN HIM AND GIA. SHE ALSO SAW THAT NOAH WASN'T INTRESTED IN EMMA ANYMORE. GIA WAS TIRED OF EVERYTHING.

THEN ORION CAME AND SAID ''OTHERS AND ROBO KNIGHT SAID IT WOULD BE BETTER IF WE GO HIDE SOMEWHERE, GO TO ANOTHER CITY. NO BODY WAS HAPPY ABOUT THAT.

''THEY SAID IF WE NOT GONNA LEAVE THEY WILL DESTROY THE CITY'' ROBO KNIGHT SAID.

'' I WILL COME WITH YOU''HE SAID.

NOTHING WAS EASY THEY HAD TO PACK, THEIR PARENTS WERE HEART BROKEN ABOUT THEM LEAVING.

THE NIGHT BEFORE THEY LEFT GIA HAD A NIGHTMARE. IT WAS HORRIBLE. EMMA STOLE HER POWERS AND GIA WAS LEFT WEAK, TROY LEFT GIA AND FALL IN LOVE WITH EMMA. GIA WAS KICKED OUT FROM POWER RANGER GROUP. COUPLE YEARS LATER THEY GOT MARRIED... THEN SUDDENLY EVERYTHING WENT BLACK SHE WASN'T DREAMING ANYMORE BUT SHE WOKE UP BY HER SCREAM. SHE SAT DOWN ON HER BED, SWEAT DRIPPING DOWN HER FACE LIKE TEARS FROM HER EYES. SHE RESTED HER HEAD IN HER HANDS AND FROZE IN SILENCE.

SOME ONE CAME RUSHING FROM THE OTHER ROOM.

'' GIA YOU OKAY, I HEARD YOU SCREAM'' NOAH SAID.

'' YEAH JUST HAD A NIGHTMARE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING ANYWAY''

'' I CAN'T SLEEP AT ALL, MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I AM NERVOUS''

'' IT'S HORRIBLE'' GIA SAID.

'' LET'S GO TO KITCHEN AND MAKE CUP OF TEA TO WARM UP'' HE SAID AND GIA AGREED.

BOTH OF THEM SAT IN THE KITCHEN SIPPING WARM TEA. THERE WAS SILENCE FOR THE MOMENT.

''SO WHY DON'T YOU HANGOUT WITH EMMA, THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING'' GIA BROKE THE SILENCE BY ASKING.

''WELL I NEED TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH. GIA YOU WERE THE COOLEST FROM BOTH OF YOU''

GIA SMILED.

''WELL DON'T BE OFFENDED BUT EMMA BECAME VERY POPULAR RIGHT NOW SO SHE ISN'T HANGING OUT WITH ME, I AM A NERD''

'' YEAH EMMA TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE IGNORING HER''

'' WELL I DIDN'T SAID THAT''

THEN TROY CAME INTO THE KITCHEN.

'' OH HI DUDE''

'' SUP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP LIKE THAT'' HE ASKED.

'' GIA HAD A NIGHT MARE AND I HEARD SCREAM ALSO I CANT SLEEP SO WE BOTH JUST HAD A CUP OF TEA'' HE EXPLAINED.

'' GIA YOU OKAY NOW'' TROY ASKED.

'' YEAH'' SHE SAID AS SHE WAS LIFTING A FULL CUP OF TEA SHE BARELY DRANK ANY.

BUT SHE SPILLED SOME ON HER HAND '' OUCH'' SHE MOANED. GIA RAN UPSTAIRS TO SLEEP.


End file.
